Saved By Darkness
by TigerTail95
Summary: Snape agree's to take in Lily's abused daughters, Ridley and Hailey (Harry's female counterpart) Potter, but if he can't fix his drinking problem, he may make things worse for the poor girls. After everything else, one more straw might break Ridley or Hailey. Warning: substance abuse, child abuse.
1. Chapter 1: The Early Years

**The Early Life**

Hailey Potter didn't have any recollection of life before the Dursley's. Of course, she had been orphaned as an infant, so none could blame her. She couldn't ever remember her mother singing to her, or her father tossing her playfully into the sky. All she remembered was her aunt demanding that chores be done, and her uncle threatening to beat sense into her. However, her young mind liked to daydream that her mother was queen of a fairy coven, and that a rival had stolen her baby and abandoned it in the mortal world, and that her mother was still looking for her.

Ridley Potter, her older sister, knew better. Being only a year older, she shouldn't have been able to remember the night a strange man barged into her house and killed her parents, but she could. It was the only memory she had of her pre-Dursley life. She remembered father trying to fight him, her mother shielding Hailey with her body, and Hailey somehow saving both of their lives.

The one thing she remembered with clarity was that the man hadn't noticed Hailey was behind her mother at first. Slowly, the man had advanced toward Ridley. Then, Hailey began screaming, and the man turned around and attacked her.

Because of this strange memory, Ridley knew that while her parents hadn't died in a car crash, they weren't coming back for them. She couldn't have loved her parents more if they had still been alive and caring for them.

Also, she felt it was her responsibility to protect Hailey, since Hailey had saved her life. So when Vernon in a drunken rage demanded Hailey go to see him, Ridley went instead.

* * *

Once, the four children were taken into custody by the CPS. Ridley and Dudley were seven, Hailey was six, and Jenna, the youngest cousin, was four.

Ridley comforted Hailey as she cried. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

"I know," Ridley whispered back. "Me too. But it will all be okay."

Jenna kept poking Dudley. "Duddy, let's go home!" she exclaimed.

"Not just yet, Jenna," he said, his voice shaking.

An agent asked to speak with Ridley privately. Ridley followed her into a room. The agent stopped in front of the vending machine and asked if she could get her anything. Shyly, Ridley pointed to a Twix. The agent happily obliged.

"Ridley Potter," the agent said, after they had sat down. "I need you to answer me honestly. My name is Reagan, and I want to help you, okay?"

Ridley nodded as she scarfed down her Twix. "Thank you for the candy, Reagan," she said.

"Your welcome, dear."

Throughout the questions, Ridley smoothly lied her way through. She knew that if she told Reagan the truth, they would all be taken away. Ridley couldn't risk losing Hailey, the only reason she had fought to stay alive. And, no matter how much she hated Dudley, she refused to be the reason he was ripped away from his parents. Then, there was Jenna. She had done nothing to deserve what would happen if Ridley told. So, Ridley didn't.

The only thing that saved her from being beaten half to death was that she had fought so hard to prove Vernon and Petunia's innocence.

Years later, Hailey asked, "Why did you do it?"

Ridley made a locking motion by her lips. "Mustn't tell," she said.

"But, she could have saved you," Hailey argued.

"The consequences far outweighed the benefits," Ridley said simply.

"You need to tell someone soon," Hailey said. "Otherwise, you'll just keep getting hurt. If you don't tell, I will."

Ridley grabbed Hailey's arm as she turned to leave. "Don't tell," she said. Her voice was cold and devoid of all emotion. "Never, ever tell. The only thing worse than being a liar, a thief, or a little freak is being a teller."

* * *

"I won't leave you," Ridley insisted just days after Hagrid's visit.

"You can, and you will," Hailey said just as firmly.

So, Ridley boarded the magical train. She was so scared for her sister, until she got a letter saying that she had run away and would not be returning till summer. Ridley demanded to know where she was, but Hailey responded only by saying, "Mustn't tell."

Ridley later found out that Hailey had been holed up in Diagon Alley, surviving off of their parent's money.

When the both of them returned to the Dursley's, Ridley told Hailey everything she learned about Voldemort. "No wonder everyone seemed to know me in Diagon Alley," Hailey commented.

* * *

Ridley and Hailey never had it easy. Ridley's first year, she had a crazed professor try to kidnap her and take her hostage so that he may drag Hailey out because Voldemort told him too. Ridley only escaped because she had destroyed the sorceror's stone in a huge blast that paralyzed Quirell and expelled Voldemort from his head.

The next year, Hailey discovered that she was a parselmouth. Tom Riddle set a basilisk loose on the school and kidnapped Ginny, Hailey's best friend. Hailey, Ridley, and Ron found the Chamber of Secrets, but got separated from Hailey, who proceeded to kill the Basilisk, destroy Tom and the diary, and save Ginny.

A year later, convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. After stalking the sisters for almost a year, he finally revealed himself and attempted to kill Ron's rat, Peter Pettigrew. Ridley and Hailey were thrilled to learn that not only was Sirius Black innocent, but he was there godfather, and he was going to take them away. Unfortunately, Peter escaped, and Sirius's name could not be cleared. Hermoine, Ridley, and Hailey used a time-turner to save him.

Hailey's third year, her name was put into the Goblet of Fire, and she was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament. On the last challenge, she and Cedric grabbed the trophy together, transporting them to a graveyard where Pettigrew was waiting. He killed Cedric and took Hailey's blood to give life to Voldemort. Hailey barely made it back to the portkey. Back at school, Moody was discovered to be a disguised Death Eater who planned the whole thing.

But the next year, the Potters had an unexpected savior.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

'Why?' Severus thought to himself for the millionth time. 'Why does she have to look so much like her mother?'

Hailey Potter took her usual seat next to Ginny Weasley. Everything about her was impossible to ignore. Her green eyes pierced Severus whenever he made the mistake of making eye contact. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the freckles that lightly dusted her cheeks or the strands of deep, red hair that fell into her face. Even the messy curls that screamed James could not distract from her intimidating beauty. Hailey had even begun favoring her contacts over her glasses. It unnerved him to no end that she looked so much like the only person he ever loved.

"Take your seats," he addressed the class. The chatter quickly died down. Severus waved his wand at the board, causing the instructions to appear. "Professor Umbridge will be inspecting class today, and if you know what's good for you, not a single thing will be out of place."

Dolores hated Severus enough as it was. He would not give her an excuse to sack him, especially with Dumbledore getting ready to take flight any day now. "Potter, Weasley, please refrain from turning my class into a zoo," he snarled.

"I'll do my best, sir," Hailey said cheerfully.

Severus opened his mouth to take off points for her cheek, but at that moment, Dolores trotted into the room, distracting him.

"Severus," she greeted after clearing her throat. "How go things?"

Severus ignored her as she strode past him, watching all the students work. She paused only to glare at Hailey, who smiled sweetly back. "Severus, I don't believe these cauldrons are up to date with the proper Ministry safety regulations," she said innocently.

"I assure you, Proffesor, that I check my cauldrons every year," Severus lied. He hadn't even know such safety regulations existed. "Being the potions master here, I pick cauldrons with the most care. I would hate it if any of my students were to get injured.

"Ow," Hailey murmured. Severus turned in time to see her rubbing her eye. "For goodness sakes, Potter, you're boiling water!"

Dolores clicked her tongue. As Hailey brushed her hair back, the famous scar was visible. Dolores quickly turned away, but Severus couldn't help but stare. He pulled his eyes away only when he heard the sound of a pair of idiots melting their cauldron. Somebody must have added too much dryweed. He turned to the sound and found Colin Creevy and June Briar frantically trying to vanish the potion and save the cauldron. Normally, Severus would watch in amusement, but since he was under inspection, he cleaned up the mess.

"Creevy, Briar, please note that the board only says to add three stems of dryweed," Severus said, his patience waning.

Dolores scribbled something down on her notebook. "I trust everything is to your liking?" Severus asked with thinly vieled sarcasm.

If Dolores heard it, she ignored it. "I must take one of your cauldrons and have it inspected," she said. "That is all. Carry on."

As the toad snatched a cauldron and waddled out, Severus wondered how he would survive the rest of the year.

* * *

Hailey glared at the note in her hand. So, Dumbledore ignored her all year, and this was how he finally called her? She crumpled the paper up in her hands. How dare he?

"Thank you, Dobby," she said. "Please tell Dumbledore that I shall be up there in a few minutes."

Dobby wrung his hands nervously. "Master Dumbledore is saying that Madame Hailey must be reporting immediatly."

Hailey looked affectionately at the little house elf she had saved her first year. Dumbledore was a smart man to send the one elf she couldn't resist. "Oh, alright," she said with a sigh. She grabbed Dobby's hand, and he snapped his fingers.

Upon entering the Headmaster's office, Hailey stumbled and threw out her hands for balance. "Master Dumbledore, sir, Hailey is come," Dobby announced.

"Thank you, Dobby. You are free to go."

Dobby departed, and the room was filled with silence. Dumbledore stood with his back facing Hailey. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Why have you summoned me?" she demanded.

"There is something I need to ask of Severus," he said without turning.

"Does this actually involve me?" Hailey asked. Her temper threatened to explode at any second.

"Very much so," Dumbledore said simply, finally turning to face Hailey.

There was a knock on the door. A second later, Snape entered with Ridley in tow. "Rid?" Hailey asked.

"She wanted to speak with you, later, Headmaster," Snape said. "Now, can we get this over with?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. And Ridley, perhaps you should listen in. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chairs beside Hailey. Ridley sat without hesitation, but Snape stood behind the girls, arms crossed.

"Headmaster, can we please hurry this along?" Snape sighed.

"I was going to wait to ask, but since Ridley has very clearly expressed her worries, I have a favor to ask of Severus." Dumbledore's tone suggested that he was in fact ordering Snape.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Snape snapped.

"I want you to teach Hailey how to occlude."

Severus sneered. "As you wish."

"Hold up," Hailey said. "Teach me how to what?"

"Protect your mind from Voldemort and other invaders," Dumbledore said. "Really, it's a complicated process, so it would be best to learn through practice."

"And is he going to be one of said invaders?" Hailey demanded angrily.

Ridley shifted uncomfortably. "Proffesor, I don't feel right about this."

Dumbledore stared at Ridley over his spectacles. "What's this? Just the other day, you were demanding that I help Miss Hailey here." Hailey nearly cursed herself. She had forgotten to swear Ridley to secrecy after telling her about the nightmares.

"There's got to be a better way," Ridley argued.

"Potter, and Potter, rest assured that I have no personal interest whatsoever in any deep, dark secrets you may have."

"Well, what if they aren't my secrets to share?" Hailey asked.

"Then you best learn quickly," Snape suggested.

Hailey opened her mouth to interject, but Ridley beat her to it. "Snape's going to take advantage of this," she insisted.

"Honestly, what secrets could you possibly have?" Snape asked in exasperation.

Hailey mimicked her Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. "Don't tell. Never, ever tell."

Ridley stood up wide-eyed and nearly knocked over the chair. She put a hand over her racing heart and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Ridley, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing," Ridley mumbled, blushing. She sat back down again.

"Sorry," Hailey whispered. She should have thought before she did that, but whenever she heard the words, it was always her aunt's voice. Copying it just seemed natural.

"If that is all, Hailey, you will start Occlumency lessons tomorrow evening."

* * *

Ridley and Hailey sat on the dorm bed, facing each other. Ginny and Hermoine leaned up against the bedframe. "I don't like it," Ridley said for the hundreth time.

"You don't let that git hurt you, Hailey, okay?" Ginny said.

"I'll be plenty careful," Hailey insisted. "And I will protect your secrets, Rid. As long as you want me too."

"Mustn't tell," Ridley muttered. In truth, she didn't think Hailey would have a choice. It was a matter of time before word of what she went through at her relative's spread.

"I think it will be helpful eventually," Hermoine said. "But I am worried about Snape's, ah, methods."

"When's the next DA meeting?" Ridley asked, trying to change the subject. She loved watching Hailey teach at the DA meetings. She could allow the rebellious side of her that rarely came out to run loose. And she was always among friends. No one would make fun of the freak there.

"Next week, I believe," Hailey said.

"I kinda feel like we're some kinda anti-Death Eaters," Ginny said.

The four of them laughed, but Ridley could see the change in Hailey's expression. She didn't like to be compared to those things she saw ravaging the Quidditch World Cup either.

Ridley reached out and touched Hailey's wrist. It was always comforting to know that no matter what, she had a sister. She would never have to be alone. Ridley grinned. "Come what may," she said.

Hailey made eye contact and nodded. It was obvious that Hailey was freaking out inside. Ridley would have been too. "I almost wish Voldemort would come barging through the doors. You know, just so we can get this over with."

"I know," Ridley said. Watching Hailey take on so much responsibility was tough for her. She had always been Hailey's protector. But ever since she arrived in the Wizarding World, Hailey was protecting herself (and even Ridley at times) more. Ridley wondered if the feeling was similar to a parent watching their baby grow up.

* * *

The fifth-year Gryffindor and Slytherin class had to be Severus's most hated group. Particularly because it involved Ridley and Draco, but it was just an irksome class in general.

'At least this is the last class of the day,' he told himself as he watched Ridley and Draco take their seats on opposite sides of the room.

Ronald was missing. He cursed under his breath. Weasley was in the hospital wing because of a quidditch injury. Severus didn't exactly like Ronald Weasley, but he counted on him to keep Ridley and Draco out of trouble.

Ridley hunched over her cauldron. She always hunched. It annoyed Severus to no end. He kept his eye on her as she began brewing. She was doing an average job.

Draco murmured something under his breath, and Ridley stiffened. Severus was impressed. She had good hearing. He positioned himself closer to Draco to either hear what he was saying or discourage him.

"My father says that her muggle relatives are satanists," Draco said to his friends. A few snickered. Ridley slouched further. The whole situation reminded Severus of his own school days, except the roles were reversed.

The timing of Ridley's stirring had gotten off. No doubt Draco was causing her to lose focus. He hated witnessing one of those scenes, but he had no choice. It was some kind of cruel karma, although Severus could not tell if James were paying, or if he was for the terrible curses he used in retaliation.

She looked so much like James. The dark curls were his. The glasses she only wore to see the board were his. But the pain registered in Lily's eyes.

"Potter," Severus snapped. "Do sit up and stop slouching horrendously."

Ridley stared at him defiantly, but she straightened her back. Snape lifted his chin up while holding eye contact, and Ridley copied him.

When he looked back at her later, she was still straight and confident, and her potion turned out fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Thief in the Night

Chapter 3: Thief In The Night

Ridley froze under the invisibility cloak, not even daring to breath. Why was Snape in his office? Snape was never in his office at this time. He was supposed to be starting lessons with Hailey.

After a minute of silence, Ridley crept out into the open and peaked in the doorway. A broken bottle lay on the floor, but other than that, nothing had been disturbed. The office was empty.

"Just a bottle falling," Ridley whispered to herself. She put her hand over her heart. It had nearly stopped when she heard the noise.

She quietly entered the office, taking care to avoid the bottle, and went straight for the door in the back. She tested the door. It was locked, as always.

Ridley took a bobby pin out of her hair and slipped it into the keyhole. After a moment of fiddling around, the lock clicked. Cautiously, Ridley opened the door and slid inside.

The room contained rows of shelves of potions. There were potions of every color and bottles of every size. It would take Ridley hours to search through them all.

"Accio cut-healing potion," Ridley whispered, waving her wand. She had no idea what the potion was called, but it always came to her when she called it. A bottle from the top shelf flew to her in the dark. Ridley shoved it into the pocket in her jacket.

After locking the door, she stepped out of the storage room and gently shut it. She listened for footsteps. When she heard nothing but silence, she walked over to the fallen bottle. There was a small puddle on the tile. The smell was unmistakable. Snape had been drinking firewhiskey recently.

Ridley could barely supress her rage as she walked away. Had he downed the drink just moments before Hailey's lesson? Was he drunk as he was teaching her. Ridley desperatly wanted to run to Dumbledore, but she couldn't exactly say, "Oh hello, sir. I just though you should know that I saw bottles of firewhisky in Snape's office while breaking in."

Ridley had learned the hard way.

* * *

Flashback:

Seven-year-old Ridley Potter gently touched clothes Petunia had ordered her to hide in her shirt. They were for Jenna, of course. Petunia would never let her steal anything for herself.

Once, after Petunia had first ordered Ridley to start shoplifting, she snuck a candy bar for herself. At home, she pulled it out with the video game for Dudley.

Petunia snatched it away. "How dare you steal this?" she said, slapping her across the face. "You could've made a fool out of me. Here, Dudders, do you want a candy bar?"

"That's Ridley's!" Hailey cried out indignantly.

"Get over here," Vernon growled. "I'll teach you to talk back to your aunt."

Before Hailey could object, Ridley went quietly to her uncle.

Now, holding Jenna's clothes, Ridley was terrified of getting caught. There was no telling what would happen to her. She held her breath through the checkout line and didn't relax until she was safely in the van.

She didn't get caught. She let that sink in. It was a good feeling.

That evening, Ridley snuck into Vernon's room while he was in the shower and stole his cell phone. She hid it under her shirt and ran into her room upstairs. Sitting on her bed, she pulled it out and listened to his voice mail.

She listened to Bailey Hensen, a woman she had never heard of. Ridley had never liked her uncle, but she was still shocked to find that he was cheating.

Ridley felt proud of herself as she ran out of her room to tell Petunia. "Did you steal that?" Petunia asked after listening.

"Yes," Ridley admited nervously. "But you told me it's not so bad to steal just this morning."

The slap startled her. "Just wait until I tell Vernon about this," she hissed.

* * *

End Flashback:

Hailey plopped down on the bed next to her sister. "How did it go?" Ridley asked.

"Terrible," Hailey growled. "I've got a pounding headache now. Oh, but that bloody Snape didn't get anything from me. I made sure of that."

Ridley smiled in relief and pulled the potion out from under her jacket. "Perhaps I should begin to steal headache potions as well," she mused.

"No," Hailey said firmly. "You do enough for me as it is."

Ridley took Hailey's hand and pulled the sleeve back. The words 'I must not tell lies' were engraved in blood. "It's gotten worse," Ridley said.

"Yeah, well I can't help it that I keep getting detention."

"Yes, you can," Ridley insisted. She popped open the vial and dipped her fingers into the cool, blue gel. Getting a small bit on her fingertips, she rubbed the angry, red scar. "Feel better?"

"Loads," Hailey sighed. "But that woman has it out for me. She won't rest until I'm expelled."

Ridley's free fist clenched. "You can't be expelled. They'll send you home without me."

The severity of the situation suddenly sunk in. "What am I gonna do?" Hailey moaned.

"Keep your head down and don't cause trouble," Ridley said. "I understand that's difficult for you, but you have to try."

"How do you do it?" Hailey asked.

"Practice," Ridley whispered. "Like I've had practice stealing."

Hailey snatched her hand away. "That's enough," she said. She couldn't keep the anger out of her tone.

"Don't be mad," Ridley said. "I've always done what I had to."

"Don't be mad?" Hailey repeated venomously. "How can I not be mad when you continue to put yourself in danger?"

"I can't lose you," Ridley said.

"I am not going anywhere!" Hailey shouted.

"Keep your voice down!"

Hailey obliged, but she kept the same intensity. "Nobody could ever take me away from you."

"What about Dudley?" Ridley asked. "He couldn't survive."

"He can and he will," Hailey growled.

"Or Jenna? The princess? What if they get split up?"

"I seriously doubt anyone could pull Jenna away from Dudley."

"We are safe there. The wards? Anyways, that's where Dumbledore wants us. Do you know how many people will kill you if they get the chance?" Ridley asked. "Me too, for that matter. The benefits-"

"Don't you dare say the benefits far outweigh the risks," Hailey interupted. Her voice lacked the usual fire. She just sounded tired. "I hate this," she said. "All of it."

At that moment, Dobby popped into the room. "Miss Hailey! Dobby is come to be escourting you to Professor Snape."

Ridley gave Hailey a hopeless look. "You didn't go?"

"Ridley, I'm scared," Hailey said. "There's so much he could find out."

"Don't worry. I think Snape's drunk." Ridley told Hailey about the broken bottle she saw in his office.

Hailey stood up and brushed herself off. "Alright. I'll go. But we will finish this conversation later."

Ridley watched Hailey go. She knew as well as Hailey did that the conversation was over. There was nothing Ridley could do now but hope that her secret remained safe.

* * *

"Potter, good of you to finally join us," Severus snarled. He was in no mood to deal with Hailey's idiocy. The more he thought about it, the more he started to feel like half a bottle of firewhisky wasn't enough. If only it were Ridley instead. Ridley, he could handle. Hailey was just insufferable.

"Thanks, Dobby. I can take it from here," Hailey said to the elf. Dobby bowed and departed.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Severus asked. "What if the Dark Lord started to manipulate you and kill everyone you care about? Would you laugh then?"

Hailey crossed her arms in that cursed defiance that Snape hated, because even though it was Lily's eyes watching him, it was James who mocked him. "I do apologize," she said in a tone that suggested anything but.

Severus hadn't planned on starting his lessons by throwing her into Occlumency, but Hailey pushed him over the edge. He raised his wand and said, "Legillimens."

Child Protective Services burst into the house-

Sirius told her everything would be okay-

She was getting money out of Gringotts-

She reached for a doornob-

Cedric was killed in a burst of green light-

'I must not tell lies' was engraved into her skin-

Severus pulled out abruptly. Hailey was on the floor, gasping for breath. "That is only a taste of what the Dark Lord will do to you," he said with no sympathy.

"I hate you so much," Hailey growled.

Severus blinked, startled. Her voice sounded so much like his own for a moment. But he had only learned to growl by listening to Tobias as he drunkenly attacked him. "Why was the CPS at your house?" he asked.

"I don't remember," Hailey rasped, panting. "It was so long ago."

Snape hmmmed. "Very well. Show me your hand."

Hailey held out the scarred hand for him to see. "How did that happen?" Severus asked.

"Umbridge," she said. "I hate her more than you- for now."

"Your hand has been treated," Severus observed.

"By potions I bought with my own money," Hailey immediatly shouted defensively.

"We shall see. Legillimens."

Severus ran through her memories fast enough that nothing stood out, searching for proof that she stole from him. After minutes of searching, he could find nothing remotely related to a potion. 'So the child is naturaly good at suppressing memories,' he mused. So was he.

Suddenly, Severus was thrown out of her mind like a bullet. He opened his mouth to commend Hailey for her strength before he realized that she had passed out.

Grumbling, Severus moved her ontop of a desk where he could examine her. What had made her pass out?

It was possible that she had passed out from pain. Severus ripped through her mind carelessly, as if she could be replaced. He felt guilty, but there was nothing to be done now. Besides, he was certain he would have heard her scream if the pain got that intense.

No, Hailey must have passed out to save a secret. Severus tried to focus and remember the last memory he saw. It had felt sharp, like a slap. He hadn't been paying much attention.

Sighing, Severus entered her mind again. It was his own curiosity that made him do so. He simply had to know why she blacked out.

He nearly jumped when he heard Petunia's voice echo. "Don't tell. Never, ever tell."

"Mustn't tell," Ridley's voice responded.

Severus shook it off and plunged further. He was blocked by the strangest shield he had ever seen. Most shields resembled something real and meaningful, but Hailey's was disturbing. Her memories were encased in a shimmering, black metal slick with who-knows-what. Static shot out as he got closer. Against his better judgement, he touched it with his mind.

The intense pain was enough to push him back out of Hailey's mind. So the Girl-Who-Lived really did have a deep, dark secret. Suddenly, teaching her Occlumency seemed unimportant compared to finding out what she was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuppressable

Chapter 4: Unsuppressable

Everything hurt.

Hailey's vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes. "What happened?" she groaned.

"You passed out, Potter."

Hailey groaned again. Who was talking to her. Her head felt like of was being ripped to shreds. She couldn't focus on anything. "Who...?" she asked weakly.

She felt the cool metal of a cup placed on her lips. "Drink," somebody ordered. Hailey opened her mouth obediently and choked down the burning liquid. Immediatly, the pain lessened.

"Snape!" she shouted.

"There it is," Snape grumbled.

Hailey was fuming. "If you think I'm coming back for one more lesson after that, you are sadly mistaken, Snape," she spat. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Snape sighed. "My apologies for causing you to pass out, but that wouldn't have happened if you had tried to shield."

"Shield? Shield? Are you serious?" Hailey snapped. "How am I supposed to frikin shield?"

"Calm down, Potter. Simply clear your mind and focus on pushing me out."

Hailey's hands seized into fists. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. "This is just because you hate me, isn't it?" Hailey asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not actually hate you, Potter," Snape sneered.

"You're doing a real good job convincing me," Hailey said.

Hailey searched his face for any clue of what he may have seen. She was terrified that he might have discovered Ridley's secret, but at the same time, she desperately hoped he did. But what would he do? Hailey doubted he would even care. Maybe he would at least inform Dumbledore.

Hailey spun around to exit and fell over. Her muscles suddenly seemed drained of all energy. Snape rushed forward and caught her before her head made contact with the floor. "Potter, are you alright?"

Hailey looked into his unreadable eyes. "Please, don't ever do that to me again."

Something in his eyes changed. "I promise," Snape said.

* * *

When Hailey had looked into his eyes, it wasn't her anymore. It was Lily. Obviously, he was going to have a harder time than he thought controlling his emotions. It was nothing a little more firewhisky wouldn't solve.

Severus stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Albus's office. He was not looking forward to his report on Hailey's lesson. He pictured the brat roaming around through his things when she got the stregnth to walk again instead of just leaving. Nothing would stop him from cursing her into oblivion. This evening wasn't exactly going as planned.

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted him. "Please, have a seat."

Severus sat down across from Albus. "Lemon drop?" the Headmaster offered.

Severus stared warily at the bowl before declining. "Albus, why can't you teach Potter?"

Albus sighed. "Now, Severus, we've been over this."

"If you think that this is going to make us understand each other more, then you have never seen the way we aggravate each other. Albus, she is Lily, and I don't know how to handle it."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Then don't try."

"You want a report on the lesson, I presume?" Dumbledore nodded. "The girl is a natural at suppressing memories. She even has the ability to pass out as one of her defense mechanisms."

"Pass out, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, worried.

Severus nodded gravely. "Albus, that girl is hiding something, and if I am going to get anywhere with her, I need to know what it is."

Albus stared down at his hands. "Then find out."

* * *

Hailey stood up shakily. Curse Snape for doing this to her. She hated him more every time she saw him.

She wandered around the room, looking through his drawers. She didn't know why she was doing it, other than the fact that she was so incredibly angry. She wanted to get back at him.

Her eyes fell on a pensieve. She had seen one of those before. 'What memories had Snape been examining,' she wondered.

In a moment of madness that she would later question, Hailey dipped her face inside.

She was carried away to a Hogwarts many years in the past. When she saw the young Snape, she almost laughed aloud. He looked exactly like the bitter professor she knew.

She followed him around for a bit. She kept waiting for him to call to a friend, but he never did. It almost made her sad, but she was sure he had a good reason.

Hailey followed him past a group of boys when one suddenly called out to him, calling him "Snivellous", and hexed him. Her mouth dropped open in shock. What had just happened?

She watched the scene with growing unease until she heard a name that was only too familiar. Potter. The man tormenting Snape was none other than her father.

She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized the marauders at first. Maybe she had, but she hadn't wanted to believe it was them. Even as they hung Snape upside down, she still didn't want to believe.

A face Hailey would've recognized anywhere marched up to James. "Mum!" Hailey cried out. Even though she knew it was no use, she tried to embrace her.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

Hailey felt a single tear run down her cheek as she watched Lily defend Snape from James. "You were always such a good mum," Hailey said, even though she knew Lily couldn't here. "Why did you have to leave me and Ridley? You could have lived, and I would have banished Voldemort, and we could have grown up with someone who loved us! Why?"

But Hailey knew the answer. Lily did what she had to. So did James. And Ridley. "Why does everyone make sacrifices for me?" she demanded.

Hailey barely flinched when Snape called Lily a mudblood. She had heard the word so much that it didn't bother her, but Lily was obviously deeply affected. Hailey rubbed her face and was supprised that her cheeks were wet.

"Who wants to see me take Snivellous's pants off?" James asked.

A hand clamped over Hailey's shoulder. "Having fun, Potter?" Snape spat. He dragged her out of the memory and threw her against the wall. "Get out Potter!" he screamed.

Hailey sprinted towards the door, avoiding breaking jars. She threw herself into the doorway, but the door was locked. She was trapped.

She couldn't bring herself to blame Snape for what happened next.

"Legillimens!" he screamed.

Hailey felt her mind be torn apart once more. This time, with her emotions spiralling out of control, she couldn't suppress as strongly. Snape easily ripped through her defenses at her secrets.

Hailey was forced to watch memory after memory of Ridley being beaten to protect her. She saw blood and bruises and broken bones and remembered each one. And she hated herself so much for letting Ridley take the fall for all those years, even if Ridley never gave her the choice. Hailey screamed at the intense pain.

When Snape had enough, he gently pulled out of her mind. Hailey broke down and started sobbing. The pain (emotional and physical) was too much for her.

Snape dropped a box of tissues in her lap and sat behind her, gently rubbing her back. "Don't hate yourself. I'm so sorry."

"You were just lashing out at me, like I was at you. It was a never-ending chain."

"Lily," Snape said gently, "I mean, Hailey. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Ridley insisted," Hailey said . "I'm a terrible sister, I know."

"You aren't," Snape insisted. For a moment, Hailey wondered if he cared for her, but she doubted it. She never would have guessed Snape had any affection towards her mother.

"I think we need to see the Headmaster," Snape suggested.

"Okay," Hailey said, sniffling. "You know, I was kinda hoping you would find out."

"I'm sure you were."

* * *

Severus was having quite the evening. First, the Potter girl had passed out on him. Then, she invaded his pensieve and discovered all the torment he was trying to keep secret. But any thoughts of her spreading it around the school dissapeared as he witnessed the abuse Ridley and Hailey suffered.

"Severus? Oh, Hailey, what's wrong?" Albus asked.

Hailey buried her face in her hands. "You tell him."

Severus sighed. "Albus, did you ever suspect that the Dursley's wouldn't treat the Potter girls as you had hoped?"

Albus bit his lip in worry. "I could tell that they loved the girls less, but they had each other. They've both told me they were perfectly happy."

"They lied," Severus said bluntly. "The girls have both been severely abused. Ridley took most of it, but I sense Hailey did not totally escape."

Hailey nodded her head. Severus felt a pang in his heart, proof that his love for Lily could still overpower his hate for James, even after his heart hardened like stone. "The girls will not be returning there. Ever."

Albus nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it." A tear worked it's way down his cheek. He was taking it hard. "Hailey, I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Hailey said. "You did exactly what I wanted you too."

Severus took Hailey out into the hallway. "Don't pretend that you like me now," Hailey said. "I know you just like my mum."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Hailey smirked. "Girls are better at reading emotions," she said.

"But they're worse at controlling them," Severus remarked.

"Hey!" Hailey said, a small laugh escaping her.

Severus kneeled down to her level. "Listen, Po- Hailey, I want you and Ridley to come spend Christmas with me if Sirius isn't back yet. I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe, and I feel as if I'm failing."

Hailey frowned. "You hate me."

"Hailey, I am a Death Eater spy. I act sympathetic towards you, and I promise you the Dark Lord will hear of it."

"Well, alright," Hailey said. "Where will we go in the summer?"

"With me," Severus said instantly.

"You're positive?" Hailey asked.

"I swear it," Severus promised. "Hailey, will you forgive me for my actions earlier?"

"I never blamed you," Hailey said, surprisingly. "Forgive me for looking in your pensieve?"

"I already have."

'Thank goodness she looks so much like her mother,' Snape thought as she walked away. 'There may still be hope for me.'

* * *

Ridley alone waited in the common room for her sister to return. When Hailey entered, it was obvious that she had been crying. "Hailey," Ridley whispered.

The sisters embraced tightly. "I'm so sorry, Rid," Hailey said. "I didn't mean too."

Ridley felt her stomach drop. "Shh, it's okay. I never expected you to be able to keep that secret."

Hailey pulled away first. "Snape told Dumbledore. Ridley, I don't think they're going to press charges, but we don't have to go back ever again."

"Where will we stay?" Ridley asked.

"You're not going to believe me, but I think Snape wants to be nice to us."

Ridley thought back to Snape's behavior earlier. He encouraged her to keep her chin up, no matter what. But he had been drinking...

"Snape loved our mum," Hailey said.

Well, that explained alot.

"He said we could stay with him."

Ridley never got the feeling that Snape liked her, but she kept her head down in class and he never gave her any trouble. "The two of you will constantly be at each other's throats. Especially if he's completely sober."

"True," Hailey said. "And even though I don't fully like him, I trust him. He's doing this for Mum, not us. Otherwise, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Also, I accidentally saw one of his childhood memories, and I can't bring myself to really hate him anymore."

"Wherever you go, I'll follow."

"That's good, seeing as I'm doing this for you."


	5. Chapter 5: Night Shall Be Filled With

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Night Shall Be Filled With Music

Christmas was coming, and while Hailey and Snape couldn't exactly be called friends, they were trying their best not to antagonize each other. That left only one problem.

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed. Hailey rolled her eyes at Ginny, who smirked back.

"Miss Weasely, may I speak with you after class?"

Ginny frowned. "Of course."

Hailey glared daggers at Umbridge's retreating back. She was trying so hard to keep her head down and not get into any more trouble, but the woman made it so bloody hard sometimes.

"I'll wait for you in the corridor," Hailey told Ginny when class was dismissed.

Out in the hall, Hailey took out her DA coin. The date was set in a few days. It was the last meeting before the winter holidays. The thought of Christmas filled Hailey with both excitement and dread. She still had no idea where she would be.

The door creaked open, and Ginny stepped out in the corridor. "What was that about?" Hailey asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Umbridge was just warning me about my choice of friends."

"I've got half a mind to go back and tell her exactly what I think of her," Hailey grumbled.

"Let it go," Ginny said. We promised we would meet my brother in the library, and that's not going to happen if you go back and get in an argument with Umbridge."

"Fine," Hailey agreed. "But this better be a fantastic library visit."

People couldn't help but stare as Hailey walked by. She was used to it, but she hated it all the same. Even in her pre-Hogwarts life, the little muggle children stared. Hailey was always under a spotlight.

Hailey sat down across from Ron. He glanced up from his book. "Hello Hailey, Ginny," he said.

"Have you switched with Hermoine?" Ginny asked. "What in the world has got you so interested?"

"I'm looking for information on Hailey's dreams," Ron said simply.

"Really? What have you found?" Hailey asked excitedly.

Ginny leaned over her brother's shoulder. "I see why Hermoine hasn't found the book yet."

"It's pretty dark stuff," Ron admitted. "This was actually Neville's idea. He saw the book I was reading and recommended this one."

"You didn't tell him why you were reading it, did you?" Hailey asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. He didn't even ask."

"So, have you found anything?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron sighed. "It seems that our Hailey is a very unique situation."

Hailey groaned and buried her head. "Please tell me you didn't need to read that book just to find that out."

"You know," Ginny started. "Michael's smart. I could ask him if he knows anything."

"I don't trust him," Ron said immediately.

"Shocking," Hailey observed.

"Seamus doesn't either. He told me last night."

"And I suppose that's because Seamus fancies Ginny," Hailey joked, though she wouldn't be suprised if he did. Ginny was popular, and alot of people fancied her.

"Actually," Ron said, lowering his voice. "Seamus fancies you, Hailey."

Ginny smirked while Hailey blushed. "M-me?" she stuttered. She knew Seamus was into Hannah Abbot a few years ago, but anybody wanting her seemed too farfetched.

"It's true," Ron said.

"Don't make fun of me," Hailey pouted.

"I'm not," Ron insisted.

"What happened to Hannah?" Hailey asked. She knew she was way off topic, but she didn't care.

"Oh that was ruined when Hannah and Ernie had that little flirtationship going on."

"Ron," Ginny groaned. "I swear you gossip just like a girl."

Ron shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm forced to hang out with the two of you plus Hermoine and Ridley so much."

"Forced? What about your little nerdy Exploding Snap club?" Ginny asked.

"So, I like to play Exploding Snap. Sue me," Ron said. "Maybe we should make an official Exploding Snap club, actually."

Hailey didn't blame Ron for seeking out the company of the other Gryffindor boys. Ever since his third year, he had been branching out more and hanging out with other guys. He was actually very popular around the school, especially since he had joined the quidditch team and helped Hailey run the DA. At times, it seemed that he was just as close to Dean, Seamus, and Neville as he was to Hailey, Ridley, and Hermoine.

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she smiled.

Hailey cleared her throat. "Okay, back to Seamus. Are you positive? You aren't just messing with me?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?"

Hailey thought back to the Yule Ball. Seamus had asked her to go, and she said yes. Still, nothing about that night seemed like he might actually want her. "I don't know," Hailey sighed.

"I have never seen you act so girly, Hailey," Ginny said. "What happened?"

Hailey laughed. "We all knew it would happen sometime."

Hailey hated herself for everything that had happened. She couldn't bring herself to believe anybody could ever want her.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Tell me: how does it feel to always be in the Girl-Who-Lived's shadow?"

Why did McGonagall have to be late? Things like this always happened when she was late. "Comfortable," Ridley answered.

Malfoy laughed. "Oh, don't be afraid to tell us the truth."

"The only time I would ever wish to trade lives with Hailey is when she is in my shadow," Ridley said.

Jut then, the door opened, and Malfoy decided against saying anything else. Flitwick strode into the room. "Professor McGonagall is out today. I will be teaching you how to conjure birds. Now, everyone, repeat after me: Avis."

"Avis," the whole class recited.

"Very good," Flitwick cheered. "Now, watch closely." He aimed his want towards the ceiling and shouted, "Avis!"

A beautiful songbird flew out of his wand. The class oohed. Hermoine nudged Ridley excitedly. "Did you see that?" she asked.

"It's hard to miss," Ridley joked.

"Now then, try it," Flitwick said.

Ridley turned around to see Seamus and Dean waving their wands in vain while Ron and Neville laughed. Hermonie rolled her eyes. "Avis," she said. The moment the words left her lips, a bright, red cardinal appeared in front of her. It shimmered for a moment before dissapearing again.

"That was amazing," Ridley said.

"Avis," Malfoy called out lazily from the other side of the room. A small canary buzzed around the room, chirping.

"Brilliant!" Flitwick cried. "Mr. Malfoy has created the first solid bird."

Malfoy sneered at Hermoine. "Beat that, mudblood."

Hermoine opened her mouth to say something, but she thought better of it. Ridley grit her teeth and aimed her wand at the canary. "Avis," she said softly.

A large hawk soared out of her wand, causing the class to go silent. It plucked the canary out of the air with it's long claws and ate it in one impressive bite. Malfoy turned a shade of tomato red as Ridley smiled sweetly at him. "Beat that, Malfoy."

* * *

Ridley and Hailey sat on the common room couch with their shoulders touching. Hailey held the letter out and began reading.

"'Dear girls, I am sorry to say that I will not make it by the start of the holidays, but I will see you by Christmas Day. I must admit, my parents' home isn't exactly my first choice, but I will be happy just to be with you. I only hope that you won't mind. With love, Padfoot.' Thank you, Hedwig. You can go to the Owlery now if you want."

"That's it," Ridley said. "We have to talk to Snape."

"Oh, I hope he'll be careful," Hailey said. "You know how Sirius likes to take risks."

Ridley put her arm over Hailey's shoulder. "I'm not worried about him. He knows what he's doing."

Hailey sighed. "I hope you're right. Tomorrow, I'll talk to Snape at my Occlumency lesson."

Ridley folded the letter and put it in her pocket. "I know you're worried, Hailey. We can still figure something else out."

"No," Hailey said firmly. She raised her wand and put up a silencing charm. "But will you sing me that song?"

Hailey always asked Ridley to sing her song when she was scared and couldn't sleep. It was a song Petunia always sang to Jenna. Listening to it always comforted Hailey, and Ridley happily obliged.

"Close your eyes now the day is done,

Close your eyes as the darkness comes,

Falling from wings of night

As a feather that falls from a bird in flight,

Come to me,

Sing a song,

Banish the thought of the day,

Night shall be filled with music,

Cares that burden the day

Float beyond on the wings of song

Silently slipping away,

Away"

* * *

AN: The song is called "Night Shall Be Filled With Music", and its based on a text by Longfellow. I do not own it.


	6. Chapter 6: Drinks Only Go So Far

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Drinks Only Go So Far

Hailey walked hesitantly into Snape's classroom. She took a few steps forward, then stopped. "Potter, what is it?" Snape asked.

He slowly turned around to face her. Hailey fiddled with her hands nervously. "Um, Professor? About a month ago, when we first started... You, um, found out about the Durselys?"

"What do you want to ask?" Snape snapped impatiently.

"Er, well, it's almost Christmas..."

"My offer still stands, if that is what you're asking."

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so mich, sir. You've no idea how much this means to us."

"Black will not be making it back in time, I am assuming."

"No sir," Hailey answered.

"Very well. Have you been practicing?" Snape asked.

"Every night."

"We shall see. Legillimens."

Hailey taking money out of Gringotts-

Hailey watching passively as Ridley's back was bruised-

Hailey blushing as Ron assured her of something-

Snape was thrust out. Hailey had fallen back onto a desk. She was panting hard from the effort and in no position to continue a duel.

"I think you're getting better," Snape observed.

"Thanks," Hailey said once she caught her breath.

"Still, you are in no way ready for an assault by the Dark Lord."

"We'll have to hope Voldemort remains ignorant about this connection for a little while longer."

Snape picked up his goblet from his desk and took a long drink. "Again?" he asked. Hailey nodded. "Legillimens-"

Lily screaming as Voldemort killed her-

Snape pulled out before Hailey had a chance to react. "Lily!" he gasped.

Hailey was startled by her professor's reaction. "Um, sir? Are you alright?"

Snape looked up at her. "Lily?" he asked.

"No, it's me. Hailey," Hailey answered nervously.

Snape took a few shaky steps closer. "Lily, its me! Sev! Look, I joined the light side after all!" He weakly laughed.

"You're drunk, aren't you!" Hailey accused, taking a few steps back.

Snape followed her. He grabbed her shoulders and fell to the ground. The smell of firewhisky was unmistakeable. "Lily, please, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, try."

Hailey looked into his sad eyes. She felt her heart break for him. It was her compassion that caused her to play along. "Of course I forgive you, Severus," she said.

Severus reached up and grabbed her hair. "Ow- Snape, stop," Hailey protested. "Please."

"Lily," he breathed before passing out. His weight caused both of them to crash to the ground.

Cursing Snape for drinking, Hailey grabbed his hand and pryed it away from her hair. She pulled herself out from under him and stood. Her legs shook slightly. Snape was really drunk. Hailey didn't think he would remember anything.

Using a levitating charm, Hailey pulled his arms and steered him over to his desk and sat him down. She put his face in his arms on the desk so he would think he had fallen asleep. She grabbed a pad of paper and wrote: 'Professor Snape- I came on time, but you were sleeping. Please let me know if you would like to reschedule. -Hailey'.

* * *

Severus woke up to a pounding headache. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He really needed to remember to hold back on the drinking when he had classes to teach.

It took Severus a moment for him to realize he had fallen asleep on the desk. Perhaps Hailey would be coming in for Occlumency soon? Severus checked the time. It was one in the morning.

His eyes caught a pad of paper sitting out on his desk. He read the note from Hailey and cursed. So he had been careless. Hailey didn't have to know he was asleep because of the firewhisky. He would have to ask her to come back tonight.

But he had seen Hailey, hadn't he? She asked him about staying for Christmas. Yes, that was right. Severus racked his brain. She must have seen him in the corridor. Black wasn't going to make it back in time, that was right.

Severus was dreaming about Lily. She had forgiven him of all wrongdoing. He laughed bitterly. As if that would ever happen in real life. Even if she wasn't dead...

Severus ended that thought before it could go anywhere. He never let himself think about her anymore because it only hurt him.

As he walked, Severus again wondered why his private chambers weren't closer to his office. He was one of the few teachers who lived at Hogwarts during the year, the others being Minerva, Albus, and Hagrid. They had no immediate family to live with, such as Flitwick. Severus had no family at all that he ever saw. Maybe that was all for the better, given his status as spy.

To his dismay, Albus was standing outside his door, about to knock. "Albus, what could you possibly want at this time of night?" Severus growled.

Dumbledore looked over in suprise. "Severus, my boy, what are you still doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you," Severus said with a sigh. He opened the door to let both himself and the Headmaster in. "Albus, is everything alright?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said, his voice betraying his worry.

The two sat next to each other on the couch. "The Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Close," Dumbledore said. "It's Professor Umbridge."

"What has that bloody woman done now?" Severus grumbled. He was already starting to feel as if he needed another drink.

"It's no secret, Severus, that she's after my job. I sense that the time is close."

Severus was suddenly fully alert. "What?" he demanded.

"I do not expect to be here come February," Albus said sadly. "And before I depart, there are some things I must take care of."

"Albus, listen to yourself!" Snape shouted. "How can you even think about leaving?"

Albus had the audacity to smile. "My dear boy, I will not be gone forever. Professor Umbridge will not last the year. However, in my absence, I need you to take care of things."

Severus buried his face in his hands. He didn't like where this was going. "Albus, the students need you." He looked up. "I need you."

"Now, I need you to do your best to protect the students from Dolores's detentions. I trust you know what goes on in there."

Severus nodded miserably.

"It is essential that you leave the salve in reach of the students, should they feel inclined to steal some."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that but agreed nonetheless.

"You must keep in contact with Madame Pomfrey and keep the hospital wing stocked."

"I was planning on it," Severus said.

"And, under no circumstances stop the secret Occlumency lessons."

"I promise," Severus agreed.

"I will miss you, Severus. Please, try to remember that firewhisky isn't the answer to everything."

"Of course. Since you've come all this way, would you like some tea?"

* * *

Seamus didn't look up as Hailey sat next to him. "What book is that?" she asked.

He held out the cover for her to see. "Tropical Plants at Their Finest," he read aloud. "It's supposed to help me with this bloody Herbology essay."

"Herbology, huh?" Hailey smiled. "It's kind of interesting."

"I suppose it can be," Seamus said, turning back to his book.

"Maybe I can help?" Hailey suggested.

"We've only just started talking about the tropics this year," Seamus said, not looking up.

"Right," Hailey said. "Well, I'll see you around."

Hailey's heart sank. She should have known Ron was messing around. Or perhaps he misunderstood something Seamus said. That seemed more likely. She didn't feel like hanging out anymore, so she went quietly up to her dorm.

Ridley followed her up the stairs. "That was quick," she commented.

"Snape was drunk and passed out," Hailey said. "I left him a note for when he wakes up."

Ridley frowned. "I'm worried about him. I don't think he can control his drinking problem."

"We'll be fine," Hailey said quickly. "Rid, I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Goodnight," Ridley said. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7: Silently Slipping Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: Ceti H. Black, I hadn't thought about it, but I like the idea :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Silently Slipping Away

Christmas was here at last. Hailey pulled the scarf tighter around her. She loved the snow, but why did it have to be so cold?

Down at the train station, she waved everyone farewell. "Are you sure you won't come with us?" Ron asked once more.

"I would never put your family in danger," Hailey said simply.

Hailey watched everyone board the train with growing envy. A snowflake landed on her nose, and she shook it off, causing strands of hair to fall in her face. Laughing gently, she readjusted her scarf and climbed the steps to meet her sister.

Ridley hadn't moved an inch. She was frozen, watching the whole scene. Hailey squeezed her hand softly. "You're worried?"

Ridley smiled sadly. "I'm worried about everything. Come on. We have to go meet Snape at the carriages."

Snape was stroking a thestral's nose peacefully. At the sound of the girl's footsteps, he looked up. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Hailey asked.

"Yes," Snape said softly. "I suppose they are."

Ridley, who was able to remember the flash of green and her mother's body, had always been able to see them, but to Hailey, they were new. She could understand why some people were afraid of them, but the creatures intrigued her. There was something so peaceful in their eyes.

Hailey picked an apple out of her pocket and fed it to the thestral. It gobbled the whole thing up in two bites, them nudged her appreciatively. She scratched it behind its ears.

"Po- er, Hailey, are your things all packed?" Snape asked.

"Oh, yes, we left our bags inside your class, like you asked." Hailey took an awkward step back. She hadn't realized how close she had been standing.

"Shall we return?"

Hailey nodded and climbed into the carriage next to Ridley. Snape sat across from them. For some reason, Hailey couldn't get the image of him begging Lily for forgiveness out of her mind. She stared down at the snow. She trusted this man with her life sober. Drunk? She wasn't sure.

"Er, Professor," Ridley started. "Thank you again for inviting us. I promise we won't be any trouble."

Snape gave one of his famous almost-smiles. "I appreciate it, Ridley, but I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want trouble."

Hailey chuckled, and Ridley smiled politely. "Sirius should be back by Christmas," Ridley said. "We can get out of your hair then if you would like."

"Stay as long as you need," Snape said.

Hailey hopped off the carriage as soon as it stopped in front of the castle. She held out her hand to help Ridley down, then on instinct, she helped Snape down. She fell behind him as he led the girls through the castle corridors.

Ridley grabbed her bag and handed Hailey the other after entering Snape's room. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. Hailey smiled encouragingly. 'Everything will be fine,' she mouthed.

Snape took out a jar of floo powder. "Come, stand in the fireplace," he said. When the Potters obeyed, he joined them and let loose a pinch of dust. "Snape Manor," he called into the flames.

Hailey stumbled as she landed. Ridley caught her and gently set her upright. They gazed wide-eyed at the large house surrounding them. "Welcome," Snape said, "to your home for the holidays."

Hailey shifted the bag on her shoulder. "You have a very lovely home," she said.

Ridley hissed softly. The bag was digging into the scar on her shoulder. Hailey quickly took it before Snape could see anything was wrong.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms," Snape announced.

Up a flight of stairs and down a hall were two identical guest bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom. "I'll give you time to get settled. Lunch will be in an hour."

The girls thanked Snape and went into the left room. Hailey threw Ridley's bag down on the bed. "You okay, Rid?" she asked.

Ridley shook her head and rubbed her shoulder. "I bruised my shoulder playing quidditch, and now the scar is acting up."

"Let me see," Hailey said. Ridley pulled down the collar to reveal a jagged scar, made by a knife thrown in anger. It was bright red and surrounded by the bruised tissue. "Do you still have that cut salve?" Hailey asked.

"It's in the side pocket."

Hailey retrieved it and applied some to Ridley's shoulder. "You really should save that for your hand," Ridley commented.

"I don't care," Hailey said. "You need it more than me right now."

Hailey took her own bag and crossed the bathroom to her room. "This is absolutely crazy," she muttered to herself. She quickly changed out of her uniform and into her muggle clothes. Her jeans were too long, so she rolled them up a few times. Her shirt was baggy, but she didn't mind so much.

She heard the water running in the bathroom. Ridley had also changed. In her t-shirt, the scar on her arm from when she had destroyed the stone was visible. It was a thin, white line that ran from her elbow to her wrist. Ridley was lucky she had thrown up her arm in time to protect her face.

Ridley splashed water onto her face a few times. "I feel so out of it," she told Hailey as she dried her face off.

"I don't blame you," Hailey said. "This all feels so unreal."

Ridley stretched her back and winced. "Does it hurt you much?" Hailey asked.

Ridley shook her head. "Then let me see," Hailey challenged.

Ridley lifted the back of her shirt, exposing the bruises and scars. "Oh, Rid," Hailey gasped in amazement. "I know you're strong, but you don't have to prove it like this. You should've let me treat it."

"It doesn't usually bother me," Ridley said. "Most of the time, I forget it's even there." She pulled her shirt down and brushed the hair out of her face. "Honest."

"Well, now that Snape knows, we could ask him to treat it," Hailey suggested.

"No," Ridley said quickly. "I know what's going to happen the moment he sees the damage. He's going to want to know exactly what happened, and he's going to want to press charges. It's better if I keep the worst of it to myself."

* * *

In their loose muggle clothing, it was easier for Severus to see just how thin the two girls were. They silently sat down at the table across him. He had his elf bring out plates of food for them.

Hailey dug into her sandwhich, but Ridley took her time, eating each piece of an orange individually. She dropped two pieces into her lap. Severus decided to let it go. Whatever made her feel comfortable...

"Do you have anybody visiting for Christmas?" Hailey asked.

"No," Severus said. "I suppose Sirius will be back, and it will just be me."

"You could always come to Grimmauld Place," Hailey offered. "I know a few Order members are going to be there."

Severus was touched by her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Hailey. I just might."

After they finished eating, the girls dissappeared. He ordered Lia to make sure they were comfortable. The elf was way to excited about having guests, in Severus's opinion, but maybe she had a point. Perhaps it had been too long since he had welcomed someone into his home. And he couldn't blame Lia for being lonely.

They ate dinner in awkward silence. Ridley again dropped pieces of food into her lap and ate slowly while Hailey ate quickly and quietly, eating every bite.

Hailey agreed to have an Occlumency lesson after dinner. He heard her nervously enter the study. "Come in, Hailey."

"Sir, I was wondering if you had a bruise salve?" Hailey asked.

Severus accioed one from another room in the house and set it on his desk. "Of course. If you need anything else, feel free to ask."

Hailey nodded. "Right. Er, thanks."

"Legillimens," Snape said, entering her mind.

Lily screaming- (Severus ditched that one as soon as possible)

Hailey, alone, nursing a broken ankle-

Hailey, in Severus's home, examining Ridley's scarred back-

Intense pain shooting through Hailey's back-

Severus fell backwards as he was thrust out. Hailey was on the ground, panting hard. She was holding her ankle. "You're making progress. How did you break your ankle?"

"I fell," she said in between breaths.

"Hailey, falling is a common excuse," Severus began.

Hailey held up her hands. "I know. But I really did fall. Down the stairs too. I bruised my arms trying to protect my face."

Severus wasn't sure if he believed her, but he let it pass. "How do you remember Lily..." he began to ask, but he couldn't finish.

"Screaming?" Hailey supplied. "I hear it when the dementors get near." She looked at him oddly. Her whole body tensed up, as if she was ready to flee at any moment.

"Again. Legillimens."

Hailey running, pain in her ankle making her vision blurry-

Black offering her a home-

Ridley dropping two apple slices into her lap-

Himself, on the ground, holding her shoulders while she whispered, "Of course I forgive you, Severus"-

Severus was too stunned to react as Hailey shoved him out. He stumbled backwards, blinking. Beads of sweat clung to Hailey's face. She wiped them off on her sleeve. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Hailey," Severus began shakily. "What was that?"

"Er..." she hesitated. "Well, um-"

"Potter!" Severus snapped. "What did I just see?"

"Well, you remember when I left you a note saying that I found you asleep?"

Severus put his fingers to his temples. He couldn't believe he had let Hailey see that. "I was drunk," Severus finished.

"You thought I was Lily," Hailey said.

"Well, it doesn't help that you look so bloody similar," Severus said. "Hailey, I am so sorry-"

"It's okay," Hailey said. "Really, it is."

Hailey's eyes were unreadable. It wasn't pity, thank goodness. "You ran with a broken ankle?" Severus asked, trying to change the subject.

Hailey shrugged. "I had no choice."

"Why?"

Hailey dropped her eyes. "My life depended on it," she said finally. "Please, don't ask me anything else."

* * *

The salve was warm on Ridley's back. "You really should've let me do this earlier," Hailey said.

"I can practically feel the bruises disappearing," Ridley said. "They're going to be gone for good. I still can't believe it."

"I know," Hailey agreed. "Isn't it great?"

"No, I really can't believe it. I'm still checking behind my back and hoarding food."

Hailey sighed. "Rid, don't worry. We're safe."

Ridley still didn't trust Snape. He couldn't control his drinking. She already knew what happened when people couldn't control themselves, and she had scars to prove it. Hailey would never understand because Ridley had always shielded her from their relatives.

The only reason she had stayed alive all those years was because she knew how to disconnect herself, but after so many times beaten, she wasn't sure she could connect herself again, even if she wanted to.

"Come, sit beside me," Ridley said.

Hailey crawled over. "I guess I'm a little worried."

Ridley touched Hailey's hand and sang the song she always sang to her.

"Songs have power to soothe your soul,

Songs have power to make you whole,

Quiet the pulse of your care

Like the calm at the end of a prayer,

Come to me,

Sing a song,

Banish the thoughts of the day,

Night shall be filled with music,

Cares that burden the day

Float beyond on the wings of song

Silently slipping away,

Away."

But Ridley couldn't let her cares silently slip away. It was her that was slipping. 'We are all slipping away,' Ridley mused. 'I am, and Hailey is, and Snape is.'

"Get some sleep," Ridley whispered to Hailey. "I'll still be here when you wake up."


	8. Chapter 8: Drunken Slumber And Kind Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Drunken Slumbers And Kind Days

Ridley couldn't sleep, but who could blame her? The only thing she could do to calm her thoughts was walk around. At Hogwarts, she had to be extra careful, even more so at the Dursley's, but she wasn't worried here.

The carpet was soft on her bare feet. She stepped down each stair slowly, taking care not to make unecessary noise. She would hate to wake Snape and have to explain why she was walking around in the middle of the night in only sweatpants and a tank top. Then, she would have to explain why she couldn't sleep.

She stepped onto the cold tile and suppressed a shiver. Everything felt different. She liked it. She felt so far away from anything familiar that nothing could hurt her anymore.

Ridley froze when she heard noise coming from Snape's office. She crept forward slowly to make sure everything was alright. She didn't see the broken bottle at her feet and stepped on it, cutting the bottom of her foot open. She gave a quiet gasp, then held her breath, hoping Snape hadn't heard.

Unfortunately, the creek of a door opening confirmed that he had heard. Ridley knew she would have to explain the blood on the floor later anyways, so she stayed put as her professor appeared. "Whozzere?" he asked.

The smell of firewhisky was strong. Ridley growled in annoyance. Why did that bloody man have to drink all the time? "It's just me," she said slowly. "Ridley."

Snape glared at her as best he could. "James," he sneered.

"No, Ridley," she corrected.

"James!" Snape snarled, raising his wand.

"Professor," Ridley said slowly but firmly. "Put. The wand. Down. Now."

There was a sharp sting on Ridley's cheek. When she touched it, there was blood. She growled again and took a step towards the man (taking care to step over the bottle). "Listen here, you drunken fool. You may think I'm weak because of what I've let myself be put through, and maybe you're right, but if you dare hurt Hailey, I will make you live to regret it."

Snape stumbled over in suprise. "No, James, leave me alone," he pleaded.

Ridley crossed her arms. "Honestly? Do I look that much like a guy?"

There must have been some part of his mind that wasn't too far gone to recognize her if he could identify her with James, but Ridley had no idea how to reach it. "I am not James," she said, raising her voice slightly.

She took a step closer, and Snape shoved her away. She stumbled back, walking over the broken bottle again before falling down. Ridley saw the blood, but she barely felt the pain. "Leave me," Snape shouted.

Ridley picked herself up again. She regret walking around and made a mental note to never do it again. Holding her hands up, she slowly backed away. "Alright, I'm leaving."

As Snape stumbled away to his study, Ridley turned and sprinted up the stairs. She didn't let herself breathe until she was back inside her room with the door locked.

She hurried into the bathroom and sat on the counter. After turning the sink water on, she stuck her feet in. Grabbing a rag, she scrubbed them clean. She wasn't supposed to use magic, but she figured this counted as an emergency. She used a simple cleaning charm to remove the bloodstains from the whole house and accioed bandages that she had learned to always keep handy. She bandaged her feet up when they were clean.

Ridley crawled back into bed, suddenly very exhausted. She didn't know if it was good or sad that she had so much experience treating her own injuries. She was hardly fazed.

* * *

Severus groped blindly for a potion in the dark. He always kept a vial at his bedside just in case. His fingers grasped the bottle and he downed it in one gulp. Instantly, the fog in his mind cleared.

He had the craziest dream the other night. He was fighting James, and he won. He never won. That's how he knew it was just a crazy dream brought on by the firewhisky. It was just a harmless fantasy, nothing more.

Severus strode out into the kitchen. Lia was making breakfast. "Goodmorning, sir," she said happily. She placed a cup of coffee win front of him. "When will the young masters be waking?"

"Whenever they like, I suppose," Severus said, taking a long sip.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Ridley leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. Her eyes were guarded, almost hostile. She had gotten dressed before coming down, even putting on Gryffindor socks. "Goodmorning, sir," she said cooly.

"Ridley, come sit. Lia is going to have breakfast ready any minute."

Ridley sat across from him, searching his face for something. "There's a broken bottle in the entryway," she said. "I almost stepped on it.

"Lia?" he called. "After breakfast, would you mind taking care of the broken glass?"

"Right away, sir," she said, snapping her fingers. "It is done."

Something in a pan started to burn. Lia quickly jerked the pan away and put out the stove. "Bad Lia," she grunted, banging her head against the counter.

Severus opened his mouth to intervene, but Ridley beat him to it. "Lia, stop it now," she said gently but firmly.

Lia grabbed at her ears while making awful groaning noises. "Bad Lia," she grunted as she grabbed an empty frying pan.

"Lia," Ridley said slowly. "Put. The pan. Down. Now."

Severus stopped drinking. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head.

Lia went back to cooking while grumbling under her breath. Severus stared at Ridley in admiration. "Sorry," she said. "I just can't stand to see them do that."

"Neither can I," Severus replied. Ridley smiled to herself. He knew exactly why she hated to see the house elves punish themselves. She had been unjustly punished herself. It was the same reason Severus hated to see it.

Just then, Hailey shuffled into the room. She sat next to Ridley and rubbed her eyes. "G'morning," she said.

Lia placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of her. "I hope you is enjoying stay, young miss," she said. "Please ask Lia if you is needing anything."

"Of course, Lia," Hailey said. "Thanks."

Lia served Ridley and Severus also. He allowed them a moment to eat in silence before speaking. "Today, I thought I would take you shopping in muggle London," he said.

"For what?" Ridley asked hesitantly.

"It's obvious you never got this with the Dursley's. I just want to give you this one thing," Severus said. He remembered seeing a news article a while back of a muggle celebrity who spent thousands of dollars shopping with about twenty abused children between ages 5-9. Severus had collected a large sum of muggle money over the years (perhaps because he never spent it) from many of his dead muggle relatives. He was positive that the Potter sisters would show more restraint than necessary.

"You don't have to, sir," Ridley said quickly.

"But I want to."

Ridley turned to Hailey, who gave her a hopeful look. "Okay," Ridley agreed.

* * *

Severus wasn't suprised that the girls first ran into a clothing store. If their baggy, worn clothing wasn't enough to prove that their relatives didn't take care of them, this was. Severus watched as the girls tried different things on, trying to determine their size.

They constantly checked price tags. Ridley was adding things up in her head. Severus repeatedly told her to stop worrying but she wouldn't. While Hailey's eyes were lit up, she wore a guarded mask.

A bright, red dress caught Ridley's eye. She looked warily at it for a moment. She checked the tag and sadly walked away. When she wasn't looking, Severus grabbed the dress and threw it into the cart. Ridley looked up in suprise at him. "Sir..." she began.

"Think nothing of it," Severus said.

He was shocked by how cheap the girls had kelt everything when he go the bill. "Are you sure this is all?" Severus asked.

Ridley checked the receit. "That's correct. That's the number I got."

"Are we going home now?" Hailey asked.

Severus didn't miss the way she said home so casually. "Do you have your wands on you?" he asked quietly. Both girls nodded. "Great. Now, take this," Severus said, handing them his wallet. "Be very careful with that. I want you to walk down the street and buy whatever you desire and meet me at the pizza place at the corner at noon. Okay?"

"But, sir," Ridley started to object.

"Merlin, Ridley, go act like girls your age for once. You deserve it," Severus interupted.

Ridley held his eye contact for a few seconds before smiling in defeat. "I'll never forget this," she said. "Come on, Hailey. Let's go."

"Thank you, sir," Hailey said quietly as she was led away.

"That's quite a pair you've got," a woman standing nearby commented. A small baby was in her arms. "They must be very responsible."

"The girls come from an abusive home. They've never been spoiled in their life. I doubt they'll spend as much as I want them too."

The woman smiled. "You're doing a great thing for them, you know. God bless you, and have a wonderful day."


	9. Chapter 9: Suddenly Summoned

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Suddenly Summoned

Christmas presents in hand, Severus prepared to apparate out of Diagon Alley. He clasped the bag firmly before almost dropping it when his arm started to burn.

He clutched the dark mark, cursing Voldemort. "Lia," he shouted.

There was a pop, and Lia appeared in front of him. "Is master okay?"

"Take this," Severus said quickly, handing Lia the bag. "Meet the girls at the pizza place on the corner of Main. Bring them home. Tell them I was summoned."

"Yes, master Snape," Lia said. "Please take care."

"Of course," Severus agreed, apparating away.

He found himself in the middle of Riddle Manor, in a dark meeting room. "Severus," Voldemort greeted. "Please, take a seat."

Severus sat between Lucius and Goyle. Both avoided his eye contact. They held both respect and fear for the dark man. "My lord," Severus said, nodding his head.

"It has come to my attention that Hailey Potter is not at the Dursleys. Is she at Hogwarts, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"I suppose," he replied casually. "It's McGonnagal's year to stay with the brats."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Draco has informed me that she is not at Hogwarts," he said. "He stayed for one day to check for me."

"Very good, Lucius. Severus, find out, or else."

Severus bowed his head. He knew what was coming. "Yes, my lord."

"Crucio."

* * *

"Do you suppose we'll get real pizza?" Hailey asked.

"I'm sure that's why we're here," Ridley said, gently steering her sister away from the cloaked figure.

Hailey couldn't see her face, but she could sense Ridley was afraid. She followed the girls inside. "Come on," Ridley whispered, leading Hailey into the bathroom.

"Who is that?" Hailey whispered.

"I don't know," Ridley said, running her fingers through her hair. "That could be anyone."

The door opened slowly. Withered hands held the doorknob. The cloaked woman entered and shut the door quietly behind her. "Young masters?" she squeeked.

"Lia!" Ridley exclaimed.

Lia pulled the hood back, revealing herself. "Master Snape says Lia is to be bringing young misses home."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Ridley said. "What's going on?"

"Where's Snape?" Hailey asked.

"Summoned," Lia said.

Hailey paled. "Oh."

Lia took both of their hands and transported them back to Snape Manor. "Thank you, Lia," Ridley said. "Come on, Hailey."

The two girls went into their joint bathroom and started pulling things out of the bags they were carrying. All their lives the girls had never had many of things they needed. Whether it was simple bathroom supplies, or a warmer blanket, the girls had done without.

The sisters unloaded soap, blankets, books, lotion, perfume, and jewelry. Hailey never had so much before just for her comfort. She set the wallet down on the counter. She would give it to him as soon as he returned.

Lia made sandwiches. The girls ate in worried silence. Why was he taking so long?

* * *

The first star was shining in the distance when Severus stumbled into the Headmaster's office. "Severus, my boy, what is wrong?"

Severus's shaky fingers found a chair. He sat and took deep breaths. "Death Eater meeting," he rasped.

Albus passed Severus a goblet. He downed the drink without asking what it was. No doubt it was some calming potion. He didn't care. Everything ached. He barely had the strength to keep his head upright. "He knows Potter isn't home, or at Hogwarts."

"That is distressing," Albus said quietly. "Does he know where she is?"

"No," Severus said. "And I think he's going to kill me if I don't find out."

"She's at Order headquarters," Albus said. "Voldemort-" Severus cringed- "won't be able to confirm it, and he won't be able to get in."

"Of course, Albus," Severus agreed. He stood to leave and collapsed onto the floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Albus's concerned face.'

* * *

"Will he be alright, Albus?" Minerva asked nervously.

"He will be alright by morning," Albus replied.

Minerva readjusted her hat. She was worried for him. "He shouldn't have to do this," she said. "Why does he do it?"

"He took the mark," Albus said sadly. "And I wish I could take it from him, but I can't. This is Severus's way of feeling useful; feeling like he can pay for all his earlier crimes."

"It is a burden nobody should have to bare," Minerva agreed. "It's enough to turn the best of us into alcoholics, loners, and constantly miserable under the ever present threat of death."

"That's why I'm hoping he can learn to get along with people again. Having the Potter girls at his home-"

"Hailey and Ridley are there with him?" Minerva gasped. "Albus, I understand your concern, but is that wise?" Minerva knew of his drinking tendencies, perhaps more than Albus, and she knew the way his mind worked. Albus was blinded by stubborn love, but she could see.

"Do not underestimate Severus's ability to take care of a charge, Minerva," Albus said sternly.

Minerva coughed. "Of course not, Albus. I didn't mean that he is irresponsible."

Albus sighed. "Nobody is too far gone to he saved."

"Even Tom Riddle?" Minerva asked.

"If he somehow found it within himself to take back his soul," Dumbledore mused aloud.

"Wait, are the girls there alone?" Minerva asked quickly.

"Severus's house elf can take care of him until he has the strength to return."

"Well," Minerva said. "If that is all, I must be off."

Minerva transformed into a cat and ran through the hallways. It was her duty to make sure she found any late night roamers before Dolores did.

* * *

The morning sun painted the sky pink. Hailey's fist gripped her wand until her knuckles turned white. "What if he's dead?" she asked, her voice high with hysteria.

"He's not," Ridley said gently. "Come, sit next to me," she said, patting the couch.

Hailey couldn't stop her worried pacing. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"He'll come back to us," Ridley said. "Stop panicking."

Hailey didn't understand why she was so afraid. Months earlier, his passing would have meant nothing to her except that the Order had lost a brave member. Now that he knew what she and her sister had been through, he tried to be kind. Now, he meant something.

Did she care for him? In a strange way, Hailey realized she did. Now, she would mourn if he passed, and she hoped that wherever he was, he wasn't in any pain.

'I can't lose him now that I've only just found him,' Hailey thought to herself. 'Not now before he has a chance to prove he can care.'

* * *

He couldn't remember his name. The nightmares paralyzed him. He was so cold. He needed to focus. He could see nothing but the terrible things he had done during his life. He remembered the pain as he tried to answer for them.

What was his name? Severus, that was right. Who was he? He couldn't remember. He couldn't feel.

He was despicable. He could remember that much. The nightmare was punishment for his crimes. Good. He needed it.

Who did he have? Nobody. He couldn't imagine a single face that would mourn if he never woke up. Maybe he shouldn't. He would probably be doing everyone a favor if he let himself pass.

'No!' his will cried. 'I... I must live!'

For what? His job. He was a spy. He was an important piece in the chess game. He could make a difference.

Then he remembered the girls. They were his responsibility for now. He could see them shineing a light through the darkness he created. "Hailey," he whispered.

She smiled for him, and the nightmare was gone. He was surrounded by pleasant dreams for the first time in years.

It was beautiful. His crimes were forgiven, if only for a moment. They would be upon him again when he woke, but for now, he slept.

'I still don't want to ever wake,' Severus thought. 'But now I could pass happily.'

Severus cracked his eyes open. He was still alive. And he had things to take care of.


	10. Chapter 10: Unhappy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 10: Unhappy

Severus hated the crucio-induced nightmares most of all. He felt as if he could never truly wake up from them. He was living a nightmare.

When he could stand without shaking, he flooed back to his home. He was greeted with unexpected cheerfulness by Hailey. "You're alive," she laughed happily. "And you're okay!"

Severus fought the urge to reach out to her like he would his own daughter. There was no telling how Hailey would react, and Severus didn't want to make himself vulnerable. "Of course I'm okay," he said softly.

Perhaps he was okay, at least physically. And it did feel great to be welcomed home. Severus felt the corners of his mouth twitch. At least he could pretend he was normal for a few days.

"Good to see you again, sir," Ridley said with unpleasant coolness. She had always been the quieter one, but now she acted distant.

"Heavens, would you look at the time?" Severus commented. "How about we go back to the pizza place in an hour."

"Okay," Hailey agreed excitedly.

"Sure," Ridley mumbled. She took a step closer to her sister and winced slightly. Severus made a mental note to examine that closer later. Since she wore socks to keep her feet warm, he could not search for bruises discreetly.

Lia popped into the room, near tears. "Master has returned!" she squeeked. "It's so good to see Master! Master is worrying Lia."

Severus let the girls go prepare to return to London. He desperately hoped there would be no interruptions this time.

* * *

Alone in the bathroom, Ridley examined the bottoms of her feet. The cuts were an angry red. They hurt, but she could manage easily.

She replaced the bandages and put her socks back on. As much as she hated hiding her injuries all the time, she knew it was necessary. It was something she had gotten used to long ago.

Ridley was shocked by how much her late-night incident with Snape had affected her. She couldn't bring herself to trust him. Gently, she touched her fingertips to her cheek. The mark was gone, but her suprise and anger was still there.

She walked back into her own room and opened her trunk. She pulled out a small pouch and checked it. Ever since her arrival, she had been hoarding food, out of both habit and fear. Confirming that eveything was indeed in order, she set the pouch down and closed the trunk again.

As soon as Hailey was ready, Ridley followed her down the stairs. Snape was talking to Lia about weekly plans. Ridley was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention.

Remus Lupin desperately looked up and down the street for a cheap place to eat. A small, old-looking pizza place caught his eye. Remus smiled in relief and crossed the street to it.

"Proffesor Lupin?" a girl's voice asked.

He turned to see Hailey Potter running towards him excitedly. He pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again, Hailey," he said.

"I'm here with Ridley and Professor Snape," she said. "You should come sit with us!"

"That sounds splendid."

Hailey led him to a table in the corner. Severus's face tightened, but he managed to cooly great him. "Hello, Remus. It's been a while."

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Ridley asked.

"I'm here on a business trip. Order stuff." Remus winked as he sat next to Ridley. "Are you staying with Severus for Christmas?"

Ridley nodded less than enthusiastically. "Yeah," Hailey said. "It's great."

Severus's mouth twitched at that. Ridley began picking at her hair. The group made small conversation. A lady brought a pizza out. Hailey dug in, but Ridley restrained herself.

Hailey chatted on excitedly about how Sirius was going to be back by Christmas, and how everyone was going to be together. She made Remus promise to try to make it for Christmas dinner. "Of course," Remus agreed, amused.

He was glad to see Hailey for once looking content. "It's going to be the best Christmas ever," Hailey said.

"Sure beats hanging out at the castle," Ridley muttered.

Remus got the feeling that Ridley was unhappy. If Severus was upsetting her in any way, Remus swore to make him pay. "So, girls, why are you staying with Severus?" he asked.

"The castle would have been empty," Hailey said. "He offered. We needed somewhere to stay before Sirius comes."

"I guess it's better than going to our Uncle's," Ridley said. Remus knew Ridley wasn't too fond of her relatives. He was just happy she had a sister and a godfather.

When the bill came, Remus tried to pay Severus, but he wouldn't allow it. "I want to," he insisted.

"Can I talk to you?" Remus asked.

"Sure. Ridley, Hailey, we'll just be a minute."

The girls nodded. Severus followed Remus outside. "Why are the girls really with you?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"They needed a place to stay," Severus said simply.

"But are they happy?" Remus pressed.

"I certainly hope so," Severus said softly. "Remus, what is this about?"

"Can't you tell Ridley's unhappy? Are you doing something to her?"

"How dare you accuse me of something like that," Severus growled. "Why don't you ask her why she'a unhappy?"

"I will."

* * *

"Albus, why Severus? Couldn't you have found them a better place to stay?"

Albus sighed. He expected Remus to be upset, but he had hoped that for once, he could see past his flaws. "They wanted to go," Albus said.

"But Ridley's unhappy," Remus pressed. "I know Severus doesn't mean anything by it, but he doesn't exactly get along with people."

"You underestimate his capacity to love," Albus said.

"Love?" Remus nearly shouted. "You think Severus loves those girls? He hates them! He hates everyone!"

Albus considered this. He knew Severus loved Lily with everything he had. He also knew Severus has not exactly been kind to the Potters in the past. "Ridley has been through alot," he said. "More than anyone should have to go through. Severus is the same."

"I just don't see this going anywhere good," Remus warned.

"I wish he wouldn't, but you can't deny that he dislikes you," Albus said. "But he has his reasons. But the girls are innocent."

Remus blushed. "Yes, sir," he muttered.

"Will that be all?" Albus asked. His patience was growing very thin as of late.

"Indeed."

* * *

Running for her life, even though every step hurt-

The intense pain associated with the memory forced Severus to withdraw. To his suprise, he was shaking. "What memory was that?" he asked.

"You saw it," Hailey shot back defensively.

The memories had gotten worse. Severus could barely handle entering her mind. The demons had grown to strong. But that wasn't going to stop the Dark Lord.

Hailey pushed the hair out of her face. On the outside, it was hard to see what was just beneath the surface. "Are you ready to try again?" he asked.

Hailey nodded. "Legilimens."

She sat back to back with Ridley, squeezing her hand as she cried-

A lady asking her of she was happy with the Dursely's-

A basilisk fang piercing her-

A sharp sting threw Severus out. He fell backwards. Hailey's eyes widened in suprise. "I didn't even do anything," she said.

She was suppressing memories again. Her shield was strong but uncontrollable. He must have gotten close to something Hailey didn't want him to discover.

Never before had Severus been stopped by such a shield. He needed to know what was behind it. He was going mad not knowing. "Legilimens."

"Not Hailey!" Lily screamed-

"Never, ever tell," Petunia whispered-

"Musn't tell," Ridley said-

She tried to communicate with Lily in his memory-

She watched Ridley scarf down pear slices-

This time, when he met the dark shield, Severus threw all of his strength at it. He was determined to break it.

He watched Ridley take alot of abuse and felt waves of self-hatred rolling off of Hailey. The sheer strength of her emotions hurt Severus, but he pushed on.

Hailey gave a sharp cry as he matched her pain with his own and broke the barrier.

She was flying down the stairs, towards the wall-

An angry fist was raised-

Severus was abruptly thrown out. Hailey was on the gound, eyes closed. Cursing, he quicklg ran to her sode and kneeled down. "Hailey? Are you alright?"

There was no response. Severus felt a pang of guilt. He promised he wouldn't do that to her again. It was an accident. He picked her up gently and carried her to the couch. He was scared of what Ridley would do to him if she saw her sister like that.

He could only hope she would forgive him later. He reched for a botrle of firewhisky.


	11. Chapter 11: Monsters and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 11: Monsters And Demons

Darkness and fire filled Hailey's world. Everything hurt. Just breathing was difficult. With great effort, she opened her eyes. She was on a couch. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Snape had tried to break the barrier.

'He said he wouldn't do it again,' she thought bitterly. 'Yet here I am.'

Hailey pulled herself onto her feet. She had jut enough strength to stay upright. Slowly, she took a few steps toward Snape's office. If he was still awake, she needed to talk to him.

She steadied herself in the doorway. "Snape," she growled.

The potion master was sitting at his desk. Upon hearing his name, he looked up. "Good evening, Hailey," he said a little too casually.

"What the bloody-"

"I know you're mad," Snape interupted. "I would be to."

"Yes, I'm mad!" Hailey seethed. "What- what did you do to me?"

Snape stood and walked towards Hailey. He took her arm and helped her walk to the chair at his desk. She leaned against the table for support as he walked back around and sat again. "I tried to break the barrier. Your mind refused to give me its secrets."

"Do you think there's a reason for that, sir?" she spat bitterly.

"That barrier in your mind is making it harder for you to occlude," Snape argued firmly. "It's sapping your strength."

Hailey sighed. All the fight left her. "Isn't there an easier way to break the shield?" she asked.

Snape shook his head sadly. Hailey buried her face in her hands. She was suprised by the hot tears that fell from her eyes. She knew exactly what demons he was going to find in her mind. "I can't go back," Hailey said, her voice breaking.

"I would never let you be sent back to your relatives," Snape swore.

"That's not what I meant," Hailey said, looking up. "I can't go back to my past; to those memories you're going to find."

Snape reached out and gently touched her arm. "We don't have to tonight. But if the monsters inside are too much to bear, you shouldn't try to bear them alone."

"I've never had anyone else," Hailey said softly, moving her arm away. "I could never tell Ridley. Not after all she did for me. She couldn't protect me all the time. I had to take some of the abuse myself."

"You have so many people who love you," Snape said. "Now, you have me too."

Hailey opened her mouth to argue when an empty bottle caught her eye. Up until then, she had been grateful for his kindness. It was never real. The smell of his breath was faint, but still there. "How long was I out?" she asked, her voice hardening.

"A few hours," Snape said.

"Did you drink that after I passed out?" Hailey asked angrily.

"Don't be mad," Snape said quickly.

"How much did you drink? You're going to hurt somebody," she accused. "None of what you're saying means anything to you. Its the drink talking."

"Hailey, please-"

Hailey stood. Her strength was returning. "Goodnight, sir."

* * *

Ridley's eyes shot open when she heard Hailey's door open. "She was at Occlumency," she whispered to herself. "She's okay." It seemed Ridley couldn't shake the habit of sleeping with one eye open.

She walked silently to the door and listened. She could barely make out the sound of muffled cries. Gently, she slid the door open and crossed the bathroom to her sister's room. "Hailey?" she whispered. "Is everything okay?"

There was a soft sniffle. "Yes," Hailey said softly. "Go back to sleep."

Ridley could tell by her voice that she was upset, so she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Don't lie to me," she said.

"I'm just exhausted and worried," Hailey said, wiping her eyes. "The memories that keep coming up are terrible. And I know Snape has to go deeper."

"I know you can block it," Ridley said. "I've blocked my own, after all this time."

"That's the thing," Hailey said sadly. "All my energy's gone into blocking the most unpleasant things, and I can't focus on Occluding."

Ridley scooted closer to Hailey. She reached out and brushed hair out of her sister's face. Hailey flinched under her touch. It was slight, but still noticeable. "Hailey, what's wrong?" she asked firmly. "Are you sure Snape isn't doing anything to you."

"I have monsters too, Ridley," Hailey said, raising her voice slightly. "You couldn't always protect me."

Ridley felt a pang in her heart. "What did they do?" she asked.

"I mustn't tell," Hailey murmured.

"We are safe now," Ridley insisted.

"I can't. It hurts me too much. Please, Ridley, I just need to go to sleep."

"Okay," Ridley agreed. "Sweet dreams."

Instead of going back to her bed, Ridley decided to take a walk around the manor. She figured if Snape just got done with Occlumency, he wouldn't have the time to drink.

She crept quietly down the stairs, watching for any broken bottles. Her socks almost slid on the tile. Ridley threw out her arms to balance herself. She took her socks off and felt the tile with her feet.

She walked through the kitchen and let the sweet scents comfort her. The kitchen had always been one of her favorite places. She didn't know why.

"Isn't it a little late to be eating?" a voice growled from the doorway.

Ridley had assumed Snape would be sober. She was very wrong. The smell was almost overpowering. "I'm sorry, sir," she said quickly. "I was just walking."

"Walking?" Snape growled.

"Please, sir. I couldn't sleep," Ridley said quietly. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She dropped her eyes, fearing for her safety.

"Potters," Snape grumbled. "Always thinking they own the place. You're no different from your father." He wheezed violently.

"At least you recognize me," Ridley muttered. "Were you this drunk when you were teaching Hailey?"

"You would accuse me of such irresponsibility?" he snapped.

Suddenly finding her courage, Ridley looked straight into his eyes and glared. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister," she hissed.

Snape took a few steps closer. "You- foolish child! You've always thought you could have your own way! You bully people into-"

He broke off suddenly. Snape glared at her for a moment. "Are you confusing me with James again?"

At the mention of her father, Snape tensed up. He raised his hand and backhanded Ridley across the face. She hadn't seen it coming. She let out a yelp of suprise and stumbled backwards, holding her cheek.

Snape's momentum carried him forward until he crashed onto the ground. He was out. "Serves you right," Ridley growled. She pushed him onto his side and stared into his face. He looked so much older than she knew he was.

"I know you're a good person," Ridley said finally. "I know this violence isn't the real you. And I forgive you."

As she started to walk away, she paused and looked back. "But that doesn't mean I can trust you anymore."

Ridley ran up to her room and crashed into her bed. She held her pillow tightly, trying to remember how to cry. For the hundredth time, she questioned her role in life. "Why me?" she whispered to herself. "Why was I chosen to put up with all of this? Must I always sacrifice my own happiness for more important things?"

Her demons were rarely active anymore. She had built up so many walls, but all it took was the pain caused by someone she thought she could trust to tear them down.

* * *

Severus awoke in his bed. He remembered stumbling and crashing onto the kitchen floor late last night. He tried to remember if anything else happened, but he couldn't. What else would happen?

Severus drank his potions and ate breakfast in silence. He figured Hailey would come down late, but he was suprised that he hadn't seen Ridley yet.

Hailey came down late in the morning. Lia fawned over her excitedly. Like Severus, she could sense her dark mood and wanted to help.

Ridley came down about ten minutes after her sister. If possible, her mood seemed even darker. Severus watched in silence as Lia served her.

With her socks off, Severus walked around to check for bruises on Ridley's feet. He was startled to find many scrapes on the bottoms. "Ridley, what happened to your feet?" he asked.

Ridley lowered her face. He couldn't see her under the curtain of hair. "I hardly remember how I get my injuries anymore, sir," she said quietly.

It seemed Lupin was right about the girl. "You are unhappy?" Severus asked.

"I'm happy, sir," she said softly. She brushed the hair out of her face and continued eating. Severus couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes that Hailey lacked.

He instructed Lia take care of the girls for a while. He went quietly into his study and flooed the Headmaster's office.

Albus was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. "Severus, my dear boy," he said. "Please, have a seat."

"Albus," Severus began. "I desperately need your help with these girls."

Albus set down his quill. He put up a silencing charm. "Don't want the ministry listening in," he said. "What is it you need, Severus?"

"First off, Hailey is suppressing memories, making it near impossible for her to Occlude. She has demons greater than I thought."

"Severus," Albus sighed. "I know you won't like what I have to say, but keep in mind that Hailey won't like dealing with those memories." He paused. "She needs someone who has been where she has been."

"You- you want me to tell her?" Severus asked, incredulous.

Albus nodded. "I know it would help her greatly."

"I'll do it," Severus agreed. "But she's been through darker things than me."

"Hailey is stronger than you think, and so brave."

"Next is Ridley," Severus said. "She is growing unhappier by the hour, and it is only the third day. She's become withdrawn."

"It is all defensive," Albus said. "She is terrified. I know you can reach her with kindness."

"Albus, what if I can't?"

"Severus, I believe you are the only person who really can."


	12. Chapter 12: My Heart Is Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 12: My Heart Is Broken

Remus's letter was just what Ridley needed to lift her spirits. It reminded her that she and Hailey were not alone, and that they would be with Sirius come Christmas Day. She was shocked and touched by his kindness. He had taken the time to express his worry for her and state how much he cared.

'I am unhappy,' Ridley thought to herself. 'Just like Lupin said. But I have always been unhappy.' She supposed she would be until Voldemort was dead as a doornail and she was safe and alone.

'Professor Lupin,' she wrote. 'I am doing fine here. Snape is not as bad as he seems. In fact, he is actually a good person at heart. The issue of my unhappiness lies elsewhere, and I hope that someday I can tell you all I have felt. Thank you so much for just being there for me and my sister. You have no idea how much I appreciate you. With love, Ridley.'

She gave the letter to Lupin's owl and sent him off. "My heart is broken," she whispered as she watched him fly away. "And you are the only person who's been able to tell." Even her own sister couldn't tell, after she had shielded her from years of nothing but endless pain.

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy. She felt drained and empty. Across the house, she heard the floo roar to life. Snape was home. 'Please don't come into the main room,' she thought as she heard the footsteps getting louder.

"Ridley? What are you doing down here?" Snape asked, his voice neither unkind nor unpleasant.

"Just sending a letter, sir," she answered quietly, keeping her head down.

"Ridley, it just occurred to me that I never fully examined your injuries," he said. "It is very important that I do so."

Ridley held her breath. "They've all healed," she interrupted.

"Please, would you just let me make sure?" Snape asked. "You could end up hurting yourself more."

Ridley swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Is that what Dumbledore told you?" she asked.

"Ridley, please."

Ridley unwilling pulled herself away from the window and followed Snape into his office. 'At least he won't find my biggest injuries,' she thought to herself. He would never discover the damage to her heart and mind.

"Sit," Snape ordered. Ridley sat sideways in a chair at Snape's desk. Slowly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"What are you going to do?" Ridley asked nervously, fighting the panic down.

"Diagnosis," Snape said simply.

Ridley fidgeted uncomfortably. The room smelled faintly of firewhisky. She had to fight the urge to run. "Show me your arms," Snape said.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Ridley held out her shaky arms. He gently examined the scar from the stone. He took her hands in his and ran his fingers over her scarred knuckles. "Explain these," he said.

"Blocking," Ridley said. "I tried to block the attacks."

He dropped her hands, and Ridley felt a strange sense of relief as she snatched them back. It wasn't long before he grabbed them again and rubbed a potion over her knuckles.

"Left shoulder," Snape ordered.

Ridley hesitated. Slowly, she reached up and pulled her collar down, revealing a giant bruise and jagged cut. "Explain," Snape said.

"The bruise is from quiditch. The cut is from last summer."

Snape rubbed various salves on her shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck stood. She didn't like the contact, even if he was trying to help. "The cut is deep, and possibly infected," Snape said. "How did you get a cut like this?"

"It's from a knife," Ridley whispered. She pulled her arms tightly around her stomach. She could feel the muscles in Snape's hand tense.

He walked around behind her. Ridley's heart echoed loudly in her head. She knew what he was going to ask next. But her never asked it. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it up before she had time to resist. She gasped. The scent of firewhisky filled her nose.

"No!" she screamed, wrenching herself away. She took a few steps before she remembered where she was. Mumbling a quiet apology, she sat down again while Snape stared in shock.

An awkward moment passed before Snape lifted her shirt again. She heard him gasp. "Ridley..." he stammered.

"Don't ask," she said. "Please."

He set to work, rubbing various things onto her skin. Her back stung from her wounds. She hissed in pain, clutching her shirt in her hands. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You have infections," Snape said, his voice hard. "I'm sorry it hurts, but it appears as if you've been through worse."

"You know what drinking does to people's minds," she said accusingly. If Snape caught what she was really trying to say, he didn't let it show.

"The Dursleys will pay," Snape said.

"Not yet," Ridley pleaded. "I'm not ready."

Snape reluctantly agreed. He checked her weight and decided that she was underfed. He gave her a potion to drink, which actually tasted pleasant, like homemade pancakes. "Are you going to do this with Hailey?" Ridley asked.

"I will," Snape said.

The smell of beer and firewhisky weren't so different, Ridley decided after breathing in deeply. "Excuse me, sir," she said hesitantly. "But, you really shouldn't drink so much."

Snape froze for a second before spinning around. His face was expressionless, as was his voice. "Then bring me another way to kill the pain."

Ridley stared at the floor. She knew from experience what was best. "People," she said. "That's what's best." How could she have survived all those years without her sister?

"People don't like me," Snape said bitterly.

'His heart is broken,' Ridley decided. 'Just like mine.' Ridley shifted uncomfortably. "For what its worth," she started. "I like you."

Snape thanked her quietly and dissmissed her. Who knew what was on his mind? Ridley could only guess that after years of pushing everyone away, he could only handle so much people.

Her back felt suprisingly better as she climbed the stairs. She checked her sister's room. It was empty. She went into their joint bathroom and closed both doors. She leaned against the counter and stared at herself in the mirror.

Dark circles were under her eyes. She was paler than normal. "What is happening to me?" she whispered. She was scared of what she saw.

_"Well, if you can't walk, then crawl," Petunia's voice echoed back to her. There was a sharp pain in her ribs where her aunt's foot made contact. She tumbled over, onto the floor..._

Of all the roles she could have been given, Ridley wondered why she had been Hailey's protector. It didn't seem fair that she should've had to put herself through that. Why did she have to be a Potter at all? Why couldn't she have been with a loving family?

_The whip of a belt was on her back. She pleaded with Vernon to stop, but he was deaf to her..._

Ridley suddenly resented Hailey for doing nothing. "You told her not to," she reminded herself sternly.

"Oh, so that was the one time she was actually willing to follow orders?" Ridley questioned. Hailey was defiant and would do anything to protect her loved one's. Well, almost...

_She threw herself in front of Hailey to defend her from the heavy slap across her face. Her world was spinning. She had been pushed to the floor.._.

"She saved your worthless life, you coward," Ridley hissed at her reflection. She hated everything, everyone. Her rage was uncontrollable. She didn't remember moving, but her hand suddenly collided with the mirror. Shards broke off. Ridley checked her palm and suppressed a scream. As she saw the cut, the pain registered. She grabbed toilet paper and pressed it against her hand. "Am I abusing myself now?" she asked bitterly. A simple Reparo would fix the broken mirror, but not her broken heart.

* * *

The hallways on the third floor was dark. There were no grand stairs with plush carpet leading here, only a hidden spiral staircase. Hailey put her hand on the wall to feel for a switch. There was nothing.

She kept walking and found a large room full of dusty cardboard boxes. Forgotten trinkets were scattered on the floor. Hailey picked up an old action figure. He was dressed all in green and missing and arm. His face was lonely and haunting.

Without knowing why, she shoved it into her pocket. She walked towards the sunlight. An old screen door called to her. Gently, she pushed the boxes aside and unlocked the door. The air was cold. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked across Snape's property. There wasn't another building for miles.

She closed the door behind her and slipped her shoes off. Hailey sat on the rail, kicking her feet softly. She laughed at herself. The place made her happy. She wished she had discovered it last night when she had been wandering around the second floor for fear of nightmares.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her scar, nearly making Hailey lose her grip. She scrambled back onto the balcony. "Merlin," she gasped.

Using the railing for help, she climbed onto the roof where no one would see her and crawled into a fetal position. She pushed two fingers into her scar. It hurt so bad she could barely think.

_"Do you know this for certain, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed. _

'No,' Hailey thought firmly. 'Get out of my head!'

_"I thought we could trust Severus. I am truly disappointed. Crucio."_

Hailey grit her teeth. They had been found out.

_"No matter. I shall punish him accordingly. Does anyone know where his private quarters are?" He paused. "No? Crucio."_

Just as suddenly as the pain had started, it was gone. The voices had stopped, leaving Hailey alone inside her head again. "Bloody Malfoy," she spat. How did he figure it out?

Using all her strength, Hailey pulled herself off of the roof. She walked anxiously back through the house, searching for Snape while desperately hoping he hadn't been summoned.

She found him moaning on the floor of his office. Hailey stood in the doorway, speechless. She could smell the firewhisky. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

"Shut the door behind you," Snape wheezed. When Hailey complied, he asked, "What is it you need Lily?"

"Isn't it exhausting, doing this to yourself all the time?" she asked.

"Come here, Lily," Snape groaned. "Please? Let me look into your eyes?"

'This is weird,' Hailey thought to herself, but she still crossed the room and sat beside Snape. She found his hollow eyes. "I'm Hailey. Remember?"

"You're beautiful," Snape slurred, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Not while you're in this state," Hailey grumbled, batting it away. "Not ever, actually."

"Lily," Snape murmured to himself.

"I have something really important to tell you, but you aren't going to understand in this state," Hailey grumbled in frustration. "You better hope I remember to tell you later."

'What if I forget?' Hailey thought, suddenly panicking. She doubted she would, but she decided to write it on her hand, just in case. She stood up to take a quill from Snape's desk.

"Don't leave me," Snape gasped, clutching her ankle. Hailey suppressed the urge to kick him away. He looked up at her helplessly, pleading.

"I hate people," Hailey grumbled, sitting back down. "Really. I do. Are you happy now?"

He wouldn't let go of her ankle. Hailey squirmed and pulled and finally gave up. She could do nothing but watch him watch her. "You are acting like a toddler," Hailey accused when the silence became too much.

Snape only stared back.

"Great," Hailey grumbled. "This is perfect."

Slowly, Snape reached out with his other hand towards her face. Hailey glared at it, and when it got to close, she pulled back. He held fast to her ankle, and she fell over. She thrashed with her other leg, kicking him in the face. He groaned and released her. Hailey scrambled away.

"Don't leave me alone," Snape whined.

"You don't even know who you are," Hailey said coldly before walking out.

"Someday, I will make them pay for making me afraid of people," she swore to herself. Any other thoughts had been pushed far from her mind in her rage.


	13. Chapter 13: Survivor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 13: Survivors

He was alone again. In the end, he always was.

Severus woke up on the floor with a pounding headache, but that was no suprise. He groped around and found his desk. He always kept his special potion in the drawer. It would cure his headache and any other symptoms. His shaky hands found it, and he drank it greedily.

As soon as he felt better, he walked out into the main room. A look out the window confirmed that it was the middle of the night. He went into his private quarters and slept until morning.

He was the first one awake again. He strolled into the kitchen to see Lia happily bouncing around the kitchen, cooking eggs in a frying pan. She scooped some onto a plate and placed it in his spot. "Goodmorning, Lia," Severus greeted.

"Goodmorning, sir," she chirped excitedly.

"How were Ridley and Hailey last night while I was, er, indisposed?"

"Young masters is quiet and keeping to themselves," Lia said.

Lia scurried away to prepare breakfast for the Potters. It wasn't long before he heard Ridley's gentle footsteps. She came into the kitchen and sat across from Severus at the table. "G'morning, sir," she mumbled.

"Goodmorning, Ridley," Severus replied.

Lia bounced over with another plate of eggs. Ridley thanked her and began to eat. She hunched over her food. Severus studied her face. She looked as if she hadn't slept all night. Her face was pale with dark circles under her tired eyes. "Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine, sir," she said quietly.

"Are you certain you are not ill?" Severus asked.

"I'm certain."

Ridley rubbed her eyes, and Severus saw the long cut across her palm that hadn't been there yesterday. "Ridley!" Severus exclaimed. "What happened?"

Ridley glanced at her hand and smiled sheepishly. "It was an accident," she said.

Severus stared at her expectantly. When she did not go on, he pressed her for details. "And? What happened?"

"I, um..." Ridley trailed off. "I hit the mirror. Its okay, I fixed the mirror."

Severus pressed his fingers to his temples. It was going to be a long day. Just then, he heard Hailey on the stairs. When she came in, Lia excitedly served her. She sat and ate without so much as glancing at Severus. "Goodmorning, Hailey," Severus said.

"'Morning," Hailey said, looking up. Her face had hardened. The cold, steel look in her eyes was like looking into a mirror. It startled Severus.

"Girls, while you are finishing breakfast, there is something I need to tell you," Severus began. To his surprise, he found that he was nervous. He cleared his throat. "My mother, Eileen Prince married a muggle, Tobias Snape. I was their only child. They were happy the first few years, and then I started showing signs of magic. Tobias was mad with rage and developed a serious drinking problem." He paused. The girls were listening intently. "You grew up in a family that hurt you and mistreated you."

Hailey had put her fork down. Her eyes had softened. She knew what was coming next, Severus realized. He searched himself for the courage to continue. "My father was no different. My mother was weak and couldn't control him."

Hailey and Ridley nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us," Hailey said.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but his arm started to burn. Severus growled and stood. "I must go. I hope to return soon."

Ridley returned to her eggs, but Hailey continued to stare at him, mildly worried. Severus tried to smile at her as he stepped back and apparated away.

* * *

"So, Ridley, what are we doing today?" Hailey asked.

"I think I'm going to go out into town," Ridley said. "It's a lovely day. You want to come?"

"Of course," Hailey said. She dressed and brushed her hair. She was setting the hairbrush down when the sight of the broken action figure on her desk caused her to freeze. "Oh," she said softly. 'Forgive me for I have sinned,' she thought to herself.

"Ridley," she called out, panicking. "I'm an idiot. Get in here, now."

Ridley hurried into her sister's room. "What's the matter?"

"I had one of those vision things. Voldemort knows Snape's protecting us."

"Crap," Ridley said, grabbing Hailey's hand. "We're seeing Dumbledore now."

The sisters ran to the fireplace. Ridley shoved Hailey inside and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office," Ridley called into the flames.

As soon as they landed, Ridley pushed Hailey out and stumbled onto the floor. "Dumbledore, sir," Hailey called out.

The Headmaster appeared from around the doorway. "What is it, my dear child?"

"Snape's at a Death Eater meeting," Hailey said breathlessly at the same time Ridley shouted, "Voldemort knows Snape's secret!"

Dumbledore grew very still and very pale. "Hailey. Are you absolutely positive?"

Hailey nodded eagerly. "Absolutely! Please, trust me!"

Dumbledore waved his wand while muttering something under his breath. The limp form of Severus Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere and fall from the sky. He hit the ground with a soft thud. "I asked him to keep a portkey with him, just in case. Never did I dream we would need it."

Dumbledore went to the fireplace to call for Madam Pomfrey. Hailey knelt at his side. "I am so sorry, sir," she said, a few wet tears trailing down her cheek. "This is all my fault. I am a terrible person."

"No you're not," Ridley said, placing her hand on Hailey's shoulder.

"I am," Hailey said. "How could I forget something like that? How Ridley?"

"It's okay," Ridley said softly. "He is safe."

"Why didn't you tell someone right away?" Dumbledore asked as he returned.

"I was going to," Hailey said. "But I found him drunk! He didn't even know who I was!" Hailey cried into her hands. "I should've stopped him from going! I should've remembered!"

"Now, Hailey," Dumbledore said firmly. "This is not your fault. The fault lies with Severus for drinking past rational thought."

Hailey could only shake her head. She was so angry at everything. Just when things seemed to be going, well, not nessecarily great, but at least good, this happened.

Madam Pomfrey came in and placed Severus on Dumbledore's desk. She moved her wand up and down, analyzing the damage. With a wave of her wand, she healed bruises and broken bones. "Most of the damage is mental," she concluded. "I have done all that I can. He will not wake until a skilled Legilimens enters his mind and coaxes him out.

"That's easy enough," Dumbledore said. The relief in his voice was obvious. With a carefully cast Legillimens, he entered Severus.

Minutes passed. "Should he be in there for that long?" Hailey asked nervously.

"I don't really know," Madam Pomfrey admitted.

After what felt like hours, Dumbledore returned. "No luck," he said. "He has gone too far inside himself."

"Perhaps he needs a familiar mind," Madam Pomfrey mused.

"Of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Hailey, would you come here, please?"

"Oh no," Hailey objected. "I'm just going to scare him off."

Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "The two of you are more alike than you realize," he said. "Now, Hailey, point your wand at Severus and say, 'Legilimens'."

There was nothing she could do. It was worth a try anyways. Hailey raised her wand. "Legilimens," she whispered.

Everything was black and cold. Hailey felt as if she was drowing in forgotten pain. Severus's mind, sensing the invader, pulled away. "Wait!" Hailey exclaimed, grabbing hold of him.

Emotions flashed before her eyes, and Hailey could not determine if they were hers or his. They all felt the same. "We are a lot alike," Hailey said. "We are the same, you and I. We are survivors."

Severus could no longer distinguish between himself and Hailey, and he let her in. The pain, fear, and hatred scared her. "Am I really like that?" Hailey asked.

"We are the same, you and I," Severus answered.

"Which is why I won't let you go. You can't let Voldemort-" Severus cringed- "win."

"But he has," Severus answered. "And I am gone."

Hailey moved closer to the pain. There was a scar, huge and tearing at his mind. Gently, she touched it and was sucked into his memories.

_Voldemort sneered at Severus. He was afraid. He held his ground. "Have you found the location of the Potters?" the Dark Lord hissed. _

_"Order headquarters," Severus replied evenly. _

_"Is that so?" Voldemort asked. A few Death Eaters laughed. Severus was growing panicky now. He nodded in confirmation. _

_"That's not what I hear," Voldemort snarled. "Crucio!"_

_He felt the fire and screamed. "Where are you keeping them?" Voldemort asked casually. "The sooner you tell them, the sooner this is over."_

Hailey couldn't bear to see anymore. "I did this to you," she said. "And you have no idea how sorry I am. But I'm going to fix things."

The scar was not alone. Others existed, dull and faded after time, but still painful to look at. Hailey touched the scar again, more forcefully that time. She ripped it away and accepted it for herself. It hurt, but she withstood it. "It is my pain," Hailey announced. "I will deal with it now so you don't have to worry anymore."

Severus recoiled in shock. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"It is time to go now," Hailey said. She grabbed Severus and pulled him out with her.

Hailey's eyes shot open. "He has returned," she said. Her head ached from the mental pain she had taken upon herself, but she would be fine. More importantly, Snape would be fine.

Snape opened his eyes slowly. "What- what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were discovered, Severus," Dumbledore answered. "Do you remember nothing?"

"Nothing," Severus said, shaking his head.

"That is troubling," Dumbledore murmured.

"I'm sorry you lost your spy," Snape said bitterly.

"I am only glad you returned to us, my dear boy," Dumbledore said. "Now, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"You two go on ahead," Ridley said. "I need to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

"You saved me," Severus said. "Thank you."

Hailey was sitting on the couch, her fingers pressed into her head. He gave her a potion already, but he guessed that the shock of entering another person for the first time was too much for her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you were drunk and you didn't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"I saw him realize that you were against him. I ran to tell you, but you were out of it. The stress just caught up to me." Hailey started to cry.

"Now, Hailey, it is my fault," Severus said quickly. He knelt at her side and brushed tears away. "You did nothing wrong."

"Inside you, it is so cold. You made it stop. How?" Hailey asked.

"I taught myself not to feel anymore," Severus said simply.

"Teach me," Hailey said.

Severus's heart broke at those words. "You don't want that to happen to you," he said. "It is lonely."

"But I hurt so much," Hailey argued. "Please."

"Why do you hurt?" Severus asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You think you know what happened in the Dursley's house, and you're right," Hailey said. "But that isn't all."

Severus's breath caught in his throat. His heart stopped. "What?" he asked quietly.

"I think you can tell who would be more fun to break between Ridley and I," she said shakily. "Well, so could Dudley."

Hailey was defiant where Ridley was submissive. Severus could agree that Hailey would be worth more to a psychopath. "Hailey..." Severus began.

"Dudley took sick pleasure out of making animals bleed. How different could an animal be from a human?" she asked. Hailey held out her arm. "Glamours may seem like a cheap party trick, but none of you saw through it this whole time."

After years of a Death Eater, Severus was desensitized to blood, but Hailey's arms still made his stomach flip. "I've got something to fix that."

* * *

Ridley sat down across the Headmaster. "What is troubling you, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"He drinks, and he cannot control himself," Ridley said.

"I think that Severus will save that for late at night from now on. However, I was planning on having a talk with him."

"He's going to hurt somebody if he doesn't stop," Ridley pressed.

Dumbledore looked at her gravely. "Has he?"

"No," Ridley answered quickly, shifting her feet uncomfortably. "Not yet."

Ridley tried, but she could not convince Dumbledore to take action. She left his office defeated. It was late in the morning. "Perhaps I could still take Hailey into town," she mused.

She walked into her sister's room and found a broken, green action figure sitting on her desk. "What in the-" Ridley wondered. She held it in her hand. "Whatever, Hailey."

She searched the house, but she could not find Hailey. She was unwilling to check Snape's office. As quietly as she could, Ridley snuck out the door and walked towards the town.

It was a ten minute walk before Ridley saw anything. She went inside the first dinner she saw. She sat at the bar and ordered a hot drink. When the waiter delivered, she gave him a wad of muggle money.

"Haven't seen your face around here before," the waiter said, grinning. "What's your name?"

"Ridley Potter," she said. "My parents died, and I'm staying with my uncle, Severus Snape with my sister."

"I'm sorry about your parents," the waiter said.

"I hardly knew them," Ridley said. "They died when I was little, and I stayed with another uncle. He died this last summer. I didn't really care for him much. He was always a bully."

The waiter had golden hair that fell into his gray eyes. He was young, maybe only a year older than Ridley herself. His name tag read: Lance Overmayor.

"Well, I hope your Uncle Severus works out better for you," Lance said. "I'm afraid I don't know much about him. He's sort of the town hermit."

"I believe that," Ridley said.

Lance chuckled. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Ridley shook her head. "I'm away at a boarding school all year, and they don't allow phones."

Lance clicked his tongue. "That's too bad," he said. He picked up his pen from his pocket. "Can I borrow your hand?" he asked.

Ridley held it out for him. He scribbled something on it. "I have to go serve another customer now," he said, placing her hand on the counter. "Enjoy your drink."

Ridley glanced down at her hand. An address was neatly written on her skin.


	14. Chapter 14: Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Runaway

Ridley spent most of her afternoon in town. She would not allow herself to think of going back to the manor because that would remind her of why she didn't want to be at the manor in the first place. So, she kept herself busy by walking around the small town and looking in all the stores.

As the moon rose high in the sky, Ridley knew she had to return.

She hoped to sneak in quietly, but the door creaked as she opened it. Ridley stepped into the hallway nervously and closed the door behind her. It was just her luck that a drunken Snape was standing in the entryway, ready to blast any intruders away.

Snape waved his wand, and Ridley was knocked backwards. She hit the door hard and fell to the floor. "It's just me!" she exclaimed. "It's Ridley!"

"Why are you coming back this late?" Snape growled.

"I didn't realize I had a curfew," Ridley answered hastily. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Likely story," Snape muttered. He grabbed her arm and yanked her too her feet. "You selfish brat, thinking you can come and go as you please after I open my home to you!"

"I didn't mean it," Ridley pleaded. "Neither do you."

"You know what my father would've done to me had I ever come home this late?" Snape asked, snarling.

"N-no, sir," Ridley answered quickly. She grabbed her wand and threw her arms up to protect herself as Snape advanced closer. In a burst of accidental magic, he was flung backwards. Ridley held her breath. He was unconscious.

She was done. She couldn't live in fear anymore. Quietly, she snuck up the stairs and into Hailey's room. Finding a piece of parchment, she wrote a farewell to her sister.

"Hailey," she wrote, "I am sorry for leaving suddenly without any explanation. I promise I will meet you back at Hogwarts if I do not make it to Sirius's house for Christmas. I hate to do this, but trust me when I say I have no choice. Just promise me one thing. Stay in your room at night and keep the door locked. With love, Ridley."

She placed the note on her pillow. As quietly as she entered, she left. Snape was still on the floor. "I'm sorry," Ridley said as she opened the door. "Goodbye."

The walk into town gave Ridley time to think about what she was doing and doubt herself. Years ago, Ridley would've never abandoned Hailey, especially in a dangerous situation. Perhaps it was selfish, what she was doing. Ridley had never thought of herself as selfish before, but maybe she deserved to be selfish for just a little while.

She shivered in the cold. In her rush to leave, Ridley hadn't thought to grab a jacket. She pulled her sleeves over her wrists and brought her arms close to her.

The town was quiet. Ridley walked by the now closed dinner where she had met Lance. She smiled to herself at the warm memory. The address was still clear on her hand. She had no other place to go.

Ridley wandered around the residential area with no idea where she was going, hoping to come across his street. She walked for hours in circles, unable to find anything. She walked until she thought she would collapse.

Ridley stumbled back into town again and found the park. With no other alternative for the night, she curled up on a bench, trying to keep herself warm.

* * *

Hailey awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of parchment under her arm. She grabbed the note sleepily and read it, rubbing her eyes.

Hailey blinked once in shock. She read the note again. Suddenly wide awake, she leaped out of bed, screaming for Snape. She sprinted down the hall and took the stairs two at a time.

He was sitting at his usual spot, eating and glaring at his food. He looked up alarmed as Hailey burst in, waving around the note. "Ridley's gone!" she yelled.

Snape snatched the note and read it, his eyes widening with each word. "Where in the world did she go?" he asked quietly.

"Not to Order headquarters, and I seriously doubt she would've gone to Dumbledore."

"We must inform Albus and set out a search. In the mean time, we must prepare for the worst," Snape said, the fear clear in his voice.

"What exactly is the worst?" Hailey asked uneasily.

"She has been captured by Death Eaters."

Hailey's stomach plummeted. "I see," she said softly. Her mouth was dry. She didn't have the words to express her fear.

Falling down, down to the ground, yet they still wouldn't stop-

Hailey shook off the flashback. She hated to think of Ridley, her beloved sister and protector facing the same thing Snape had.

Numbly, Hailey joined the potions master in the fireplace. She flinched when the flames erupted around her, carrying her safely to Hogwarts.

She followed Snape silently and sat as he explained the situation to Dumbledore. "That is indeed troubling," he said, holding the note in his shaky hands."

He handed the note back to Hailey, who read it over again. The last sentence, the one about locking her door, confused her. Perhaps she was referring to a Death Eater break-in, but there was no way both she and Snape could've escaped that untouched.

Was it odd only to her?

She expressed these thoughts to Dumbledore. "I do not know the inner workings of Tom's mind," he said. "But it is possible that he is playing mind games. He loves to mentally torture his victims and watch them break."

The cold in his voice said more than his words ever could. He was angry, but he was also afraid.

"Or it is possible that Miss Ridley really has run away."

"Where would she go?" Snape demanded. "And why? That's not a possibility."

"She would never leave me," Hailey said quietly. But would she? Had she underestimated her sister? She had the urge to sit down and cry, but she didn't. She looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes and said, "When I find her, I'm going to kill her."

Snape put his hand on her shoulder, comforting and reassuring her. "We will find your sister. I promise."

* * *

Ridley squinted into the sun. The day was warmer, but she still ran her hands up and down her arms. Christmas was in five days. How was she going to survive?

She couldn't go back. Hailey would have found the note by now. She would alert Snape, and they would be searching for her. She wasn't safe in town. She had to move on.

A young girl was sitting at a fountain, running her hands in the water. She looked seven or eight. Ridley crossed the park to her. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," the child replied. "I don't have any money."

Ridley blinked. "What?"

"I saw you sleeping on the bench."

"Oh." She blushed. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where this is." She held out her hand, showing her the faded but still legible address.

"The Overmayors? They live in a secluded area on the other side of town." The girl explained the various turns Ridley would have to take to get there.

"Thank you so much," Ridley said. Her stomach growled noisily. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. But she had to move.

She walked quickly and with purpose, keeping her eyes peeled for Snape and Hailey. She didn't see them, thank Merlin for that. 'How am I going to face my sister after this?' Ridley wondered.

She passed the school and the sign informing her she was crossing onto private property. The trees became thicker, much like the path between Snape's manor and town. A small house came into view. Ridley ran towards it with relief.

Lance was standing outside, sweeping the porch. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. "Ridley?" he asked. "You really came! Hey, are you alright?"

Ridley leaned against a wooden beam for support. "Lance, I'm so sorry, but I have nowhere else to go," she said. "I'm running away. Just until Christmas, when I can find my godfather. I need a place to stay."

Lance hesitated for a minute. "Well, I live alone with my dad and little sister. I suppose they won't mind. I did invite you hear after all. Why don't you come inside?"

He opened the front door wide, and Ridley stepped in. It was warm inside. Instantly, she relaxed. "Are you sure the police won't come looking for you?" Lance asked. "We've had some trouble with runaways before. Little Laney's found two girls who needed a place to stay for a short while."

"Positive," Ridley lied. "I left a note to tell my sister what I was doing. I should've told her, but she would have only tried to stop me."

"My dad isn't home right now, but let me call him and let him know you're here," Lance said, disapearing into the other room. Ridley followed him and stayed in the doorway, watching him talk on the phone with his dad. "Everything's good," he said after he hung up. "So, why did you run away?"

"He's a drinker. He hurt me and didn't remember," Ridley said. It was probably best just to tell the truth.

"Yes, Laney's friend had a dad like that," Lance said.

"Are you certain I won't be a bother?" Ridley asked.

"Positive," Lance said, smiling. "My family loves to help people out."

Lance fixed Ridley breakfast, and they sat together at the table as she ate. Ridley explained her complicated family, and admitted that she had lied about her first Uncle being dead. She didn't want to lie anymore than she had too because she didn't want to try to keep up with them all.

The front door opened, and a voice filled the house. "Lance, I'm home." A young girl ran into the kitchen followed by her father. Ridley recognized the blonde curls.

"You!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you lived here when I asked for directions?"

Mr. Overmayor looked down at Laney. "Why didn't you tell me a girl asked for directions to our house?" He shook his head. "You must be our guest, Ridley?" he asked. Ridley nodded. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you so much, sir."


	15. Chapter 15: The Abrupt End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Abrupt End

"Hailey will be fine," Ridley said. "She reminds my uncle of pleasant things."

"And not you?" Lance asked.

"Nah. We look different. Besides, it's only until Christmas."

Ridley heard the already familiar creak of the front door. "Why's Laney getting back this late?" Lance wondered aloud.

"I saw your uncle," Laney announced, smiling as she came into the room and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Ridley. "And he's panicking."

"Oh no," Ridley groaned. "What about Hailey?"

Laney giggled. "She is MAD!"

Ridley winced. She knew her sister would be angry. Hopefully she would be forgiving. Ridley remembered little three-year-old Hailey waiting at her bedroom door, hoping that she would be back soon. Ridley couldn't lose her.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Lance said.

"I was sitting at the fountain like I do, you know? Then I saw her uncle. I wouldn't have recognized him. The two of you look nothing alike."

"I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Snape," Lance mused.

"Tall. Pale. Greasy hair. Long nose. You aren't missing much," Laney said, smirking. "But it was Hailey I recognized. And I knew I had to distract them. So I said, 'Are you Mr. Snape? The one who lives alone on the edge of town?'

"And he says, 'Indeed.' And then he looks at me for a moment and says, 'Maybe you could help. I'm looking for my charge.' And then he describes you, and I'm positive its you before he even says your name."

"I hope he wasn't too worried," Ridley said. "Oh, I feel terrible."

Lance cleared his throat. "You are all the same," he says. "You always want to take all the blame."

"Excuse me?" Ridley asked, standing quickly.

"You and Laney's friends," Lance said.

"Anyways," Laney cut in. "So I say, 'Why, yes, I have seen her. But why did she run away?' At this point, he gets this angry look-" Ridley buried her face in her hands and sat back down- "and turns red. Then he asks me, 'Was she alone?' And I say, 'All alone.' And he says, 'Are you positive?' And I say-"

"As fascinating as this is," Lance interrupted, "is there a point to this story?"

Laney pouted, looking wounded. "Of course there's a point, dear brother. As I was saying, I say, 'Positive sir. Perhaps I could help?' So I'm walking and looking for you, and Hailey's frantically worrying. It gets dark. I ask again, 'I wonder why she ran away. Do you know?'

"Then, he gets real pale like he's remembering something bad and goes, 'Oh no. Ridley.' And I'm watching him, waiting."

Lance attempts to interrupt again, but Laney holds out her hand like a princess might. "I don't know what he was thinking, but it scared him."

"Thank you, Laney," Ridley says softly. She stood and went into the kitchen as quick as she could. She needed the silence to clear her head. 'Oh, Hailey, don't hate me.'

* * *

'I hate her so much right now,' Hailey thought to herself, seething. Ridley hadn't been captured. That much they learned from the little girl. 'She really abandoned me.'

She heard the clatter of bottles in the bathroom. Hailey rolled her eyes and went to investigate. Snape stood at the counter, pouring bottles of firewhisky down the sink. Hailey was shocked at the number of bottles. "Wow," she said finally.

Snape flinched. "Hai-Hailey. I didn't realize-"

"I knew," Hailey said. "As glad as I am, I must ask, why the sudden change?"

"Who knows what I could've done?" he asked, suddenly sounding much older than he was. "I could've scared her away."

Hailey felt her heart drop down into her stomach. Ridley didn't have Lily's looks to distract him. "Snape," she said slowly, barely able to keep the rage out of her voice.

"Don't," he said. "I'll never forgive myself."

Clawing at the dirt, feeling the world moving under her feet, unable to block out the pain-

Hailey pushed Snape's memory away. Any anger she had disappeared. "It will be okay," she said half-heartedly.

Snape shook his head. Hailey didn't have the energy to argue.

'You're no different than Tobias,' the voice whispered to Severus.

With a heavy heart, he sat across Albus and told him everything from the drinking to walking with the little girl around town.

When he was done, Albus sighed and said, "My dear boy. I wish you had come to me earlier."

"So do I," Severus said. His mouth was dry. Just speaking was a chore.

"I will send to Order out to search for her," Albus said, not meeting Severus's eyes.

He returned home, expecting to find Hailey asleep, but she was awake and waiting for him with Lia. "Is Master alright?" the elf squeaked.

Snape raised the corners of his lips, but he did not smile. He did not answer. He didn't know if he could.

"You can't blame yourself, sir," Hailey said. She couldn't erase the words Ridley wrote from her mind. No wonder she wanted Hailey to keep her door locked.

"No?" Severus asked. "Wouldn't you?"

Hailey didn't have an answer.

* * *

Ridley woke to a silent, dark house. She couldn't remember where she was. She stood quickly, ready to fight. As her blanket fell from the couch to the floor, her heart calmed down.

She was at the Overmayor's. They took her in for a few days. They had taken in others before. She was safe.

"Safe," she whispered to herself. The word was sweet on her lips. "I'm safe."

There was a knock on the door. She could hear shuffling from down the hall, and a door swung open. Mrs. Overmayor strolled into the room and mouthed the word, "Hide."

Ridley nodded. She grabbed the blanket and sprinted down the hallway as quietly as possible. She snuck into Lance's room and threw the blanket over him.

Awakened by the noise, Lance sat up. "Whazz wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Someone's here," Ridley whispered shakily.

Lance nodded and motioned for Ridley to join him. They both strained their ears, listening.

Ridley couldn't make out the words, but she recognized Shacklebolt's deep voice. "I am a dead woman," she whispered.

Lance threw the blanket over her, and Ridley made herself as flat as possible, barely breathing. The door opened, and several people made there way inside. She could hear Lance pretending to snore lightly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She couldn't be caught.

Lance pretended to wake and left the bed. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The blanket was thrown back, and Ridley came face to face with Tonks. "No," she mouthed.

Tonks grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. The rest of the Order was on her in seconds. "Miss Potter," Shacklebolt said. "Alot of people are worried about you."

"Don't do this," she whispered, but she was ignored.

Tonks led her outside the house. She stared at her bare feet the entire time. The edges of the borrowed, white nightgown fluttered at her knees. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Dumbledore," said Shacklebolt. "Then he will decide what to do with you."

Her short-lived rebellion had come to an abrupt end.

* * *

"Ridley was found," Snape said.

"Thank Merlin," Hailey replied.

When Snape woke her in the middle of the night, Hailey was ready to bite his head off, but the thought was quickly forgotten. "Where is she?" she asked.

"With Albus," Snape told her, his voice shaking.

"Are you afraid?" Hailey asked.

"I'm afraid of what she will tell Albus," Snape said softly.

Hailey could remember Petunia's- and Ridley's- words clearly. "Never ever tell," they would say.

"I don't think you need to worry."


	16. Chapter 16: Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Apologies

The Headmaster's office never seemed so cold. As the morning light peaked through the window, Ridley shivered. Her skin was cold to the touch. She had walked with the Order through Hogsmeade in nothing but the thin dress Mrs. Overmayor had given her. Her teeth chattered, but she didn't complain.

Now that she was alone, she allowed her weakness to show. She drew herself in a tight ball, leaning against the wall. Her messy curls fell into her face. Her breath was warm against her knees.

How was she ever going to face Hailey again? And what was she supposed to do when she was sitting in Potions class again? But Ridley didn't regret her day of selfishness. For once, she did something for herself.

Ridley jumped up when she heard the door open. She brushed back her unruly hair as Dumbledore came through the door. "Good morning, sir," she said quietly.

"Ridley, my dear child, you have caused quite a fuss."

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, in a tone of voice that suggested that she was anything but.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair for her to sit in and draped a blanket over her shoulders. "Lemon drop?" he asked.

Ridley fought back a smirk and shook her head. Some things would never change.

Dumbledore sighed and sat across from her. "What you did was foolish. You could have easily been captured by Death Eaters." When Ridley didn't answer, he continued. "You could have died."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was afraid."

"Severus was worried he may have hurt you," Dumbledore said, his voice sad and tired. Ridley let her silence answer the question. "Child, I wish you would've come to me."

"I did," Ridley said softly, looking away.

"I wish you had been honest," he corrected.

"I'm sorry," Ridley said, but this time, she meant it.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked. Ridley shook her head firmly. "I was afraid not. Legilimens!"

"Albus is sending her straight to Sirius's," Snape told Hailey as she sat down to eat breakfast.

"Oh," Hailey said, disappointed. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to run to her sister and tell her that she didn't blame her for anything, that everything would be alright.

Hailey ate in silence, wondering what Snape had done to scare Ridley away. She was afraid her sister would never be able to trust the man Hailey had come to appreciate. With his memories inside her head, she wasn't sure how she felt about him.

Hailey stood, and Lia jumped in to take her plate. She kept her head down, unable to look in Snape's eyes. "Albus looked into her memories," he said slowly.

"Oh," Hailey said again. She heard his chair scrape on the floor as he stood. He came closer to her, close enough that she could see his feet from the corner of her eye.

"He won't tell me what he saw," Snape said. "I don't think I even want to know. I am so sorry, Hailey."

Hailey didn't even breathe. "Please," he said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Still, she didn't answer. She didn't know if she could. Of course she didn't want to forgive him, but she could feel him as he fell to the ground, begging Voldemort to stop.

Snape kneeled and took her hands in his. Startled, she nearly jumped back, but he held on firmly. "Child," he began, "I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I beg-"

"Don't," Hailey interrupted. "I'll forgive you." She couldn't stand the broken sound in his voice.

He held her hands for a few more seconds, holding eye contact. Hailey stared back, unrelenting. He dropped his hands, and turned away. "Thank you," he said.

"How...dare...you!" Ridley spat out in between breaths. Her chest was heaving violently. She clutched the arms of the chair, shaking.

"You would have rather been left to an abusive situation then?" Dumbledore asked sadly. "That is not a mistake I'm willing to make again."

"That's hardly an abusive situation," Ridley said, regaining control over herself.

"So being struck for nothing does not qualify as abuse?" he asked. Ridley could tell his old heart was breaking.

"That's not how it happened," Ridley insisted quickly. "He was drunk, and-"

"That does not make Severus's actions okay, Rid-"

"Of course it doesn't!" she screamed. "But I've been beaten within an inch of my life by a sober man simply because he wanted me to hurt! I understand why Snape did what he did, and I believe that all he has done to care for Hailey makes up for what he did to me! He could do whatever he wanted, and I would still forgive him as long as he cared for Hailey, and I expect you to do the same!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in mild shock at her sudden outburst. Ridley drew the blanket closer. For the first time in years, she could feel a warm, unpleasant pressure behind her eyes. Blinking fast, she pushed the tears back inside her. 'So now I remember?' she thought in disbelief.

"Do you truly believe that you are so insignificant, Ridley?" Dumbledore asked finally. His words were heavy in the air.

Ridley dropped her eyes and nodded. Hailey was, after all, the Girl-Who-Lived, and the girl who saved her life when she was only a baby. "I have always sacrificed myself for her, and I always will."

"You truly believe that no one cares if you are hurt?"

Again, Ridley nodded. She didn't know if she could trust her voice, but she had no choice. "Not even Hailey," she whispered.

"Child, nothing could be further from the truth. If Hailey finds out Severus hurt you, I have no doubt that she will be outraged and despise him for the rest of his life. She will always be your ally."

Ridley knew Dumbledore cared for Severus and that it pained him to think of Hailey hating him, but for some reason, it satisfied Ridley to think of her sister taking her side like that.

"It hurts me to see you hurt, Ridley," Dumbledore continued. "And I don't think Severus will ever forgive himself."

"I forgive him," Ridley said. "Completely. But I don't trust him."

"You are not to go back to his home again. Ever," Dumbledore said. "And I will make sure Hailey does not return as well."

"Thank you sir. Please, don't tell him what you saw. I just want both of us to forget about it."

"If you wish, Ridley."

If Hailey had any doubts that Snape would protect her, all she had to do was look at her arms. Her skin was smooth, clean, and unprotected, but it hadn't always been.

Now, she was faced with the heartbreaking desicion. Snape had hurt Ridley. That much was clear. But he hadn't been conscious, not really anyways. Did that make a difference?

Hailey thought of the broken man he turned into when he drank, and it was hard to imagine that man turned against Ridley. She thought of the way he had spoken to her just moments ago. He was gentle and broken, although Hailey wondered if he were entirely sober, despite watching him pour firewhisky down the drain. In spite of his appearance, it was so hard to imagine him hurting anyone.

The floo roared in the other room. Hailey paused and listened curiously. She could hear Dumbledore's soft voice through the wall. She grinned to herself. Perhaps Dumbledore could tell her about her sister.

Hailey stood and walked quickly down the hallway, meeting Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. "Hailey," the Headmaster greeted. "We must speak with you."

"Er, of course?" She followed the trio into Snape's office, confused.

With the door shut, Dumbldore spoke first. "Severus, have you regained your memories from the night Voldemort found out you were a spy?" he asked.

'Crap,' Hailey thought as she felt every muscle in her body stiffen.

"No," Snape replied thoughtfully. "I had almost forgotten."

"That is troubling," Madam Pomfrey murmured.

Dumbledore's steely gaze suddenly turned to Hailey, and she wondered why she had been trying so hard to get his attention. "Does this actually have anything to do with me?" she asked cooly.

Snape frowned. "Albus, what does this have to do with the girl?"

"Severus, you were so far gone that we could only revive you by sending someone into your mind," Madam Pomfrey began.

Severus's face tightened. Only Hailey seemed to notice the fear in that small gesture.

"First, Albus went, but he could not revive you. So, we had no choice but to send Hailey into your mind."

Hailey tried to make herself as small as possible, but Severus's black eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "I'm sorry," she said softly, not looking up.

"Hailey," Dumbledore said. "How did you bring Severus back to us?"

"I asked nicely," Hailey snapped. "What would you have me do? You sent an inexperienced child into the mind of a man who clearly did not want to be bothered. I could have gotten lost if Snape hadn't been so accepting of me!"

Snape blinked in shock. "I was accepting?" he repeated.

Dumbledore's eyes regained that familiar twinkle, but Hailey couldn't relax. "I sense you did more than ask nicely," he said. "Hailey, you did something to calm him."

"Please," she said. "I don't know. Leave me alone."

She barely heard Snape utter the spell that would let him invade her mind.

Suddenly, she was blind, but he was there. She could feel him. "Don't be afraid," he seemed to tell her. Gently, he felt his way around her mind until he found what he was looking for.

"This isn't yours," he said, almost accusingly. She could feel him rip the memories away, but it couldn't erase what she remembered seeing and feeling. She could feel him cringe under the weight.

"Don't," she called to him. "Let me keep it."

If it was possible, Severus mentally snorted. "Not likely," he told her as he left her mind.

Hailey blinked rapidly as her surroundings became visible again. "Poppy, Albus, thank you for your time, but that will be all," she heard Snape say.

"But-" Madam Pomfrey started to protest.

"I will speak with you later. That will be all."

"Come Poppy," Dumbledore said softly. "I think I know what has happened here."

Hailey didn't look up when she heard the two depart via floo. "Why did you do it?" Snape asked finally.

Without explanation, warm tears rushed down Hailey's cheeks. "Child," Snape sighed. Slowly, he placed his fingers on her chin and brought her face up to his. Frozen in fear, Hailey closed her eyes to avoid looking into his. When she felt the gentle touch of a calloused finger wiping away her tears, she let herself look. His eyes were unreadable.

Snape was trying hard to be gentle. Hailey knew that. But she still felt uncomfortable. Hailey yanked herself away and stumbled into the wall. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, dropping his gaze.

"Hailey," Snape called out, his voice laced with emotion. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

She was afraid of him. He took pride in his students fearing him, but when those green eyes looked at him in terror, it hurt.

The worst part was, Severus had seen it coming. There was always a part of him that wanted to believe that he could be normal, but that was not the case.

Hailey brushed herself off, trying to regain her pride. "Sir?" she asked softly.

"Yes, child?"

"I took your pain because it was my fault. I forgot to warn you, and I'm a stupid idiot, and I'll never forgive myself, and I deserved it, not you, and-"

"Nonsense," Severus said, cutting her off. "Hailey, you've done nothing to deserve this, and you're not an idiot."

"I still want to see you," she said.

"Even after my crimes?"

"I'll forgive you," she said as if it could ever be that simple.

Severus felt his mouth twitch. "I still hope you will spend Christmas with us?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'll see."

Number Twelve was dark and empty. "I do hope Sirius gets here soon," Ridley said aloud to no one.

Mrs. Weasley had promised to come by in the evening to check on her, but until then, Ridley was alone. Unless, of course, an Order member needed to pop in. Ridley hoped somebody would drop by.

"I don't even have proper clothes," she said, looking down at the nightdress. "And how am I supposed to return this?"

After an hour of cleaning the house to keep her boredom at bay, Ridley noticed a bottle of floo powder. "Hailey," she whispered to herself, taking a handful of powder.

Dropping it into the fireplace, she yelled out, "Snape Manor!"

The familiar room was empty. Disappointed, Ridley almost left, but she heard a small pop. A very sad-looking Lia appeared directly in front of the fireplace. "Young master?" she asked hopefully. "Coming home?"

"No," Ridley answered. "I'm sorry Lia."

Lia returned to looking tragically at the floor. "Master is sad. Lia is sad too."

For a moment, Ridley thought about stepping into the manor to give Lia a hug, but it was too risky. "I'm really am sorry. Could you bring Hailey here? I need to tell her."

With a snap of her fingers, Lia was gone. A moment later, Hailey appeared from around the corner. "Ridley!" she whispered excitedly. She kneeled down before the fireplace. "It is so good to see you again."

"Are you okay?" Ridley asked. "You aren't hurt?"

"No," Hailey replied. "What about you?"

"A little bored, but other than that I'm great."

"What brings you here?" Hailey asked.

"I had to see you. Hailey, I'm so sorry, you have no-"

"Don't be sorry," Hailey said. "I understand."

"Thank you," Ridley said, a huge smile breaking over her face. "I was afraid you would hate me."

"I tried," Hailey admitted. "But I just couldn't."

"Is Snape still coming over for Christmas?" Ridley asked.

"I think so," Hailey said, her voice trailing off, making it sound more like a question.

"Good," Ridley said firmly.

Hailey's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to see him?" she asked, stunned.

"I want him to know that he is forgiven."

From around the corner, Severus Snape felt an unusual sensation in his heart. The last time he remembered the feeling was when he lay broken on the floor of Dumbledore's office, finally forgiven for his sins.

Since then, he felt very little. Leave it to the daughters of Lily to change that.

He hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but when he heard Hailey mention Ridley's name, he couldn't resist.

"I want him to know that he is forgiven."

Severus held his breath. Did she really mean it?

Hailey sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I don't think I have it in me to hate him again."

"Even if I asked you too?" Ridley asked. Was it just him, or did she sound hurt?

"If you asked me to, I would. No questions asked."

Severus tried to imagine going back to his old ways. Ridley, he hadn't minded, but before, he couldn't stand Hailey. Could he go back to pretending that he didn't care- never had cared- about her?

She was only fourteen, but she made Severus feel as if his life was worth living. It was nice after years of darkness and self-loathing to be appreciated.

"I would never ask that of you," Ridley insisted quickly. "I'm sorry for asking."

With an almost-smile on his lips, he retreated into his office. 'Perhaps I see if Dumbledore has found a place for them over the summer,' he mused.

So Severus put up a silencing charm and flooed quietly to Hogwarts. Albus wasn't in, but Severus knew he would be alerted. It wasn't long before he came bursting through the doors. A dark cloud seemed to hang over him. Severus held back a flinch as his mentor's eyes met his. Something had changed within him.

"What is it, Severus?" he asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to make sure you found a place for the girls to stay over the summer," Severus answered quietly, staring down at shoes. He couldn't betray the hurt at Albus's harsh tone.

"You thought I would send them back to the Dursley's?" Albus demanded.

"No, sir," he answered, not looking up. If he had looked, he would have seen his mentor's face melt like butter. His eyes, though sad, were no longer angry.

Albus sighed. "Won't you have a seat, my dear boy?"

Severus looked up. He was surprised, but he didn't let it show. Calmly, he took a seat across from Albus. "Where would you have me send them?" he asked, staring as if into Severus's soul.

"I could try again?" he meekly offered.

Albus shook his head. "I cannot put the girls back in such a dangerous situation."

"I understand," Severus answered, his throat tight. "Albus, tell me what I did. I beg of you."

"I promised Ridley that I would not. Would you turn me into a liar?"

"She still wants me to go over for Christmas," Severus said. "Me. She wants to see me."

"She has an amazing capacity to forgive," Albus said.

"I poured it down the drain, Albus. I need to fix things."

"You will. I know it."

Mrs. Weasley had come like she promised, but she hadn't stayed long. Kreacher and that horrid, screaming portrait were all Ridley had for company. At least she brought clothes for Ridley to change into.

"Where are you Sirius?" she asked her reflection.

Nobody from the Order showed up. They all had their own family to be with. Ridley was all alone.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself. "I never meant to spend Christmas Eve alone. I have a family, and I need her."

It was clear what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier for her to grab the floo powder and step into the fireplace. She was taking a leap of faith, but it was worth it.


	17. Chapter 17: Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Family

For just a moment, Ridley's world stood still.

She held her breath. Her heart skipped a beat. She met her sister's eyes and held her gaze.

Finally, she couldn't handle the silence. She ran to Hailey, who rose from her seat on the couch to meet her with open arms. "Oh, Ridley," she whispered as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Happy Christmas, Hailey," Ridley said softly, resting her head on her sister's. "I'm never leaving you again. I've missed you so much."

Hailey laughed gently, overcome with happiness. "It is so good to see you."

Finally, the two sisters pulled away. Hailey looked different, healthier almost. Her hair was neat and pulled back. Her eyes held a new warmth, and her skin had an unfamiliar glow.

Ridley turned her head to Snape. His eyes were as unreadable as ever. For once, she wished she could tell what the man was thinking.

His face softened, and Ridley ran to him. She embraced him, desperately hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. Snape flinched, and Ridley pulled away quickly, feeling foolish. "Sorry, sir," she said quietly.

She opened her mouth to say more, but she was cut off when Snape suddenly pulled her close to him. Ridley let him hold her as she embraced him again. A warmth settled into her chest. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for Dumbledore to find out. I was afraid, and I didn't know what to do, and-"

"Foolish child," Snape said, cutting her off. "I would have rathered you gone directly to Dumbledore instead of scaring us all."

Ridley pulled away to look Snape in the eye. "Really?" she asked, amazed.

"Ridley," he said gently. "I'm the one who needs your forgiveness. I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I promise I will never again. I poured it down the drain, and I will not fall into that trap again."

He was about to go on, but Ridley said softly, "It's okay."

Snape's lips twitched. Ridley had come to realize that was as close to smiling as he ever got. It all seemed too good to be true, but since it was Christmas Eve, Ridley let herself be happy.

"I'm surprised Sirius let you come," Hailey said.

"He's not there yet," Ridley explained.

Hailey frowned in worry. "I hope he's okay. You haven't heard from him?" Ridley shook her head. "Oh, I hope he didn't take any big risks and get caught."

Snape put his hand on her shoulder, and Hailey visibly relaxed. Ridley put her hands to her face to hide the smile on her lips. The only people who had been able to comfort Hailey before were Ridley herself and Ginny. If anybody else tried to comfort her like that, she would jump. Even if neither of them recognized the accomplishment, she did.

When it came time for Hailey to go to sleep, Ridley followed her up to her room. She sat on the bed with Hailey's head in her lap, gently stroking her hair. "I'm worried about him," she admitted.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"It takes more to recover from that kind of alcoholism," Ridley explained. "Give him a few days, and he will be craving it like crazy. I don't know if he's strong enough."

"You think he'll relapse?" Hailey said. "I didn't even think of that. But I suppose you're right."

"What should we do?" Ridley asked.

Hailey thought about it for a moment. "We'll just have to help him."

Ridley shifted Hailey's head to the pillow and watched her. "Sing to me?" she asked, holding back a yawn.

"Sing some simple and heartfelt lay

Sing of lovely and splendid things

Words that make my heart rejoice

Lend them the beautiful sound of your voice

Come to me

Sing a song

Banish the thought of the day

Night shall be filled with music

Cares that burden the day

Float beyond on the wings of song

Silently slipping away

Away, away"

"Sweet dreams," Ridley whispered, brushing the hair out of Hailey's face.

* * *

The past few days had been crazy for Severus Snape, and yet he felt satisfied. Everything was as it should be again.

He hadn't expected the sudden friendliness from Ridley. Even before he knew what he did, the last thing he would have expected was for her to run up to him and hug him. He felt bad for flinching. He hadn't meant to, but the sudden touch startled him.

Christmas Day was in just a few hours, and the girls wanted him to spend the day with them and Black. Though Black didn't scare him as much as the Dark Lord did, he was a close second.

For a few hours, he forced his thoughts to settle while he got some sleep, but when he woke, all his childish fears returned with a vengeance. What if Black knew what he did? What would happen?

Severus found his presents for the girls and set them out on the table. He wanted to give it to them before they left, mostly because he wanted to avoid drawing attention to himself in front of Black.

It wasn't long before he heard them on the stairs. They came into the kitchen, sleepy-eyed but smiling. Lia served them a quick breakfast (after tearfully embracing Ridley), and Severus handed both girls their present.

In the typical style, Ridley carefully pulled the paper away while Hailey ripped it away in one go. Hailey got to hers first and pulled out the sparkling gemstone. It was a bright ruby, hanging from a golden chain. "It's beautiful, sir," she said, quickly putting it around her neck.

Ridley's gift was similar, except hers was a gleaming onyx. Her eyes lit up her entire face. "Thank you so much, sir."

For some reason, it felt wrong for them to refer to him as "sir", even though that's what he always insisted his students call him. He thought for a moment, then said, "Outside of class, I think it's fine if you call me Severus."

The girls looked at each other in surprise. "Okay, sir- er, Severus," Hailey said finally. It would take some getting used to, but it felt right.

"We have your gifts too," she said. "Lia put them out on the fireplace for us. Let's go!"

Severus followed the excited girls into the main room. Hailey grabbed her gift first and handed it to him. As he slowly opened it, he thought she might burst from excitement.

Inside the box was a bundle of green augery feathers. They were rare in Britain and had to be imported, which was expensive. While they were excellent potion ingredients, Severus had never wanted to spend the money. "This must have cost a fortune," he said softly.

"The man behind the counter pulled out a chainsaw and said, 'Alright, that'll cost you an arm and a leg,'" Hailey joked.

Ridley smirked as she handed Severus her present. "You seemed to have healed well," she said.

"Indeed," Hailey agreed.

In Ridley's box, there was a container of salamander ash, another rare and expensive potion ingredient. 'Where did the girls get the money for this?' Severus wondered.

"Thank you," he said. The girls beamed up at him. It was the first Christmas since he moved out that he hadn't been all alone. It was nice, he decided. He wished the girls could stay, but Black was their godfather.

"Do you think Sirius ever made it?" Hailey asked.

"I hope," Ridley said. "I worry about him sometimes."

"Shall we go?" Severus asked, knowing he would have to face Black sooner or later.

"Yes," Hailey agreed excitedly, pulling on her sister's hand. "I need to know if he's alright."

"Get yourselves ready, and we will leave in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, the two girls stood dressed in front of the fireplace, bags in hand. Severus felt an odd lump in his stomach, but he was determined to ignore it. "Alright then," he said, stepping into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of powder and, once the girls joined him, dropped it into the fireplace, calling out, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Black was there, along with Lupin, hunched over a tiny, decorated tree. At the sound of the floo, both men looked up. Sirius held out his arms just in time for Hailey to crash into him. "Hey there, kiddo," he said. "Miss me?"

"Of course!" Hailey exclaimed. "You had us all worried."

Ridley took her turn hugging Sirius while Severus watched in silent fascination. It was so easy for Black. He never had to worry about pushing people away or accidentally hurting people. He would never let it show, but in that moment, he envied Sirius Black.

"And look who I found!" Black exclaimed, pointing to Lupin.

"You mean I found you," Lupin corrected.

Severus watched from the background as the small group exchanged gifts. They were a family, he realized. Even if they weren't related by blood, they had a special relationship that Severus knew he would never have.

"I suppose it's up to me to prepare the food," Lupin said eventually.

"And let you eat all of it before the rest of us? I don't think so."

As the two men stood, Black nodded in Severus's direction. "Snape," he greeted.

"Black."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

"Kill them all. Slowly."

The man with the snake-eyes stood in the center of Number Four, Privet Drive, surrounded by a group of robed men. They had kicked down the door, talking about how the wards were down and that Hailey's family was free game.

Petunia let out a shriek and fainted immediately. Three men were on her within a minute, binding her to a chair. Vernon tried to grab his gun, but five men cut him off. Two more men cornered Dudley, and the remaining men moved about the house, destroying it.

Without wasting time, Jenna Dursley slipped into the old cupboard. Ridley and Hailey had been forced to share it when they were little, and Jenna never understood why.

Perhaps her parents' unjust treatment of her cousins was what drove Jenna away. As she grew older, she spent less time at home, preferring to be with her friends. Though her parents spoiled her, she pushed them around, constantly pushing at the boundaries. Her brother loved her and protected her, but she only tolerated him, hoping his love would protect her. As a child, she lived in fear that one day, she would be just like her cousins in their eyes.

When Ridley's letter came, the fear was lessened and replaced by a bitter hatred for her cowardly parents. Multiple times, she had almost told her teacher at school, but she didn't want to end up in a bloody heap at the bottom of the stairs, like Hailey had been once. The image of her, curled up on the floor near death haunted Jenna wherever she went.

She avoided her cousins, allowing them to think she was spoiled because of the way she treated her family, never telling them that it was in their defense. Now that she might die, she was having serious regrets. 'What if I told them how much I hated the way they were treated?' she wondered. 'What if I had tried to protect them?'

Jenna sat against the wall, silently listening to her family's screams. She knew they brought this upon themselves. It was Hailey that held the wards together, she had been told. Had her parents been kind, perhaps Hailey wouldn't have removed the wards. Jenna wasn't sure that it was intentional, but she wouldn't have blamed her if it was.

The screams only got louder as they were joined by cruel laughter. 'Karma sucks, doesn't it?' Jenna thought as she blinked away tears. The smell of smoke filled the room, and Jenna began to worry again. The robed men hadn't discovered her, but she could still burn down with the house.

'Dear God,' she thought, 'If you spare my life today, I swear to that I will spend my life fighting what happened to my cousins. I can change.'

The screams and laughter turned to shouts and crashes. Jenna held her breath. There was a fight going on outside her door. Was she being rescued?

After a few minutes of conflict, silence filled the house. Jenna put her ear to the door and listened hard. She could barely make out soft voices. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and left the cupboard.

A woman with purple hair stood facing away from her. She held her wand in her hand, a small ball of light resting on the tip. When she heard the door open, she whirled around, pointing her wand directly at Jenna's heart. She raised her arms above her head, holding eye contact with the strange woman.

She lowered her wand and smiled. "The Death Eaters missed one," she said aloud. "Come here, child."

Jenna let the woman put an arm around her. "I'm Tonks. What is your name?"

"Jenna Dursley," she said.

Another man appeared from around the corner. "We need to speak with Albus immediately," he said.

Tonks nodded. "We are bringing the other child with us," she said.

"Fine," the man agreed. "We're flooing to Hogwarts now. Albus should be expecting us, after the two took the boy."

"She's breathing too!" another man shouted from the other room.

Jenna broke away from Tonks and ran to the voice. She passed broken furniture, ash, broken glass, and burn marks without blinking as she went to her mother's side in the kitchen. Petunia lay on the floor, passed out. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, and her body was in a tangled heap, but she was alive and breathing. "Hold on, Mum," she whispered, unsure how she felt about her.

"She comes to Hogwarts too," a man with a crazy eye said in a gruff voice. Gently, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Tonks put her arm around Jenna again and steered her to the fireplace, shielding her from the worst part of the damage.

* * *

"Come on, Moony, the pantry and the fridge are stocked," Black grumbled.

"That does not make a Christmas dinner," Lupin argued. "Girls, can you come here for a second?"

The Potter girls went into the kitchen, leaving Severus alone in the other room. He wasn't alone for long. Sirius stalked into the room, glaring. Severus had no desire to be left alone with an angry Black. He stood to leave.

"Not so fast, Snape," Black said sternly. "We need to talk."

Severus sat down again, crossing his arms and glaring as well. "About what?" he asked impatiently.

Black sat next to him. "Why were they with you?" he demanded.

"They couldn't be with you now," Severus pointed out.

Black rolled his eyes. "But why you?"

"I offered. The girls agreed," Severus said simply.

"And why did you, Snape, want them over so badly?" Black asked, standing up.

Severus stood to meet him. "It's complicated. If the girls want to tell you, they will."

Black leaned forward, causing Severus to take a step back. He smirked, knowing he still had power over his school rival. Severus stood straighter, glaring down at Black harder to make up for it. "And you had no, ah, ulterior motives, Snape?" Black asked.

Severus frowned, unsure of what he meant. "You have no attraction to the girls?" Black clarified.

"You are disgusting, Black," Severus hissed as he felt his face heat up.

"Would you hurt my girls, Snivellous, in any way?" Black asked, leaning in close again.

Severus forced himself to hold his ground and keep eye contact. 'Just treat him like the Dark Lord,' he told himself. "No," he said.

Black looked like he wanted to say more, but at that moment, Hailey walked into the room. "Sirius do you know where the- what's happening?"

* * *

Hailey might have thought nothing of it if it weren't for the way Sirius's fists were clenched. Snape did look defensive alot of the time, but it was unusual for Sirius, her happy, careless godfather, to go on the offense.

"Nothing," Sirius said smoothly, immediately dropping into a more playful stance. "We're finished here."

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked.

"Of course, kiddo. Now, what did you need?"

"Uh," Hailey stammered. She couldn't remember what she came in to ask him for. "Remus needs you," she said.

"Sure thing," Sirius said. With a last, meaningful glance at Snape, he walked past Hailey and left the room. Snape brushed off his robes as if trying to regain his pride.

"What was that all about?" Hailey asked.

Snape sighed. "Nothing, child."

"I know it was not 'nothing', sir, now why was Sirius upset?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I didn't upset him, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what I'm asking, because I didn't think you did."

"Your godfather was just worried about you with me," Snape said finally. "For good reason, I suppose," he added quietly.

"That's why?" Hailey asked, worried. "Does he suspect?"

"It wasn't that in that- er- oh go ask him. Don't make me say it," Snape stammered.

"I will," Hailey said, returning to the kitchen. Remus seemed to have found what he needed, and Sirius was leaning up against the counter.

"Why are you upset, Sirius?" Hailey asked.

"Listen," he said, lowering his voice. "Snape hasn't done anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, has he?"

Remus sighed impatiently. "Are you still convinced Severus thinks of the girls in that way."

Sirius nodded slightly. Hailey held eye contact for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You thought-" she said. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed as soon as her laughs died down. "No pun intended."

Sirius frowned in mock offense, though he was obviously relieved. "This is a serious concern," he said.

Just then, the floo roared from the other room. "Expecting anyone?" Sirius asked. Hailey shook her head. The two of them went out into the other room to see who was there.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hailey exclaimed, seeing him stepping out of the fireplace. "What's happening?" she asked, going to stand by him and Snape.

"A family member wanted to visit," he said mysteriously.

"Albus, what is this nonsense?" Snape asked, putting his hand on Hailey's shoulder as her muscles tensed.

The floo roared again, and Tonks stepped out with her arm around Jenna Dursley.

* * *

Hailey's eyes widened as she quickly took a step back. The strange man with the dark hair stepped towards her protectively. Jenna raised her hands. "It's just me," she said.

Hailey crossed her arms, eyeing her suspiciously. "Dad's dead, Mum's dying, and Dudley's unconscious," she explained.

Hailey's mouth opened in an O shape. "How?" she asked finally.

"The wards fell. The robed men came in and attacked."

"How did you escape?" Hailey asked, her voice becoming frantic.

"I hid in the old cupboard. The Order rescued us," she said, looking up at Tonks, who was smiling down at her.

"I insisted that she spend Christmas Day with her family," Dumbledore said. "She told me that you were he only family that she could stand."

"Really?" Hailey asked, amazed. "What about Aunt Marge?"

"Hate her," Jenna said simply. "Hate everyone. Even Mum and Dad and Dudley."

"Really?" Hailey asked again, skeptical.

"Did I ever once look happy to you?" Jenna asked.

Hailey considered this for a moment before opening her arms. Jenna crossed the space between them and embraced her cousin for the first time. Something warm settled into her heart as Hailey said, "Happy Christmas, Jenna."


End file.
